


Thank You

by Castiel_Angel2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealously, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Angel2/pseuds/Castiel_Angel2
Summary: This is my first time writing one of these, so don't be too hard on me.  I meet up with misha collins at a charity convention in my home town. But things get  a little of hand.*update* I combined the parts to there wasn't so many. So hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave comments*UPDATE* Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading. I realize there are parts that need fixing. I am going to be revamping the story, it will still be the same but a few touch ups. When it's finish I will post!





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you.. 

I wasn’t expecting to see him or be put into that type of position. But now I’m glad it happen. I’ll always have that memory and the pictures to prove it. I walked out of the parking garage and across the street to the charity convention. They were having it at our local civic arena. There were different booths for different kinds of charities. Ranging from animal shelters to helping kids to researching medical miracles. I was excited to see all the different kinds of ways to do some good. I had pre-order my ticket to get in. They reassured us the money for the tickets went to help the charity of our choice. Also there was a little surprise at the end. I walked up to the check in line and gave them my name. The lady smiled and handed me a lanyard, then told me to have a good time.

There were so many people. It was heart warming to know that there were so many wanting to help. After a couple of hours of stopping and getting the feel of how many charities that never really get any acknowledgement, was actually sad. I made a point to stop at every single booth. When I though I was at the last one, that’s when I saw it. There was a booth with a big blue sign that read “Random Acts” what the heck is that? I thought to myself. So I walked over and there were two guys standing there handing people flyers. I walked over and with this questioning look on my face, that’s when I saw him. Standing in the middle of the booth was Misha Collins. He was putting little boxes on the tables.

I noticed there was a table with a little tv. Misha was on the screen, it looked like a 90’s commercials. I walked up and took one of the flyers. I noticed there was a a couple of chairs sitting by the tv so I sat down. Looking around, I noticed there were t - shirts hanging on the walls. On one side there were comical ones. The other side was ones with the RandomActs logo and a couple of other things. There was a sign that read t - shirts for sale. So I was looking more closely at them and one caught my eye and made me laugh alittle to hard. It read “Angel soft”, in the middle was a the little angel from the toilet paper brand sitting on a tp roll, “ For you Assbutt.” I couldn’t help it I just died. I hadn’t noticed that someone was standing next to me.

“ What’s so funny?” I heard. I instantly froze. I turned around to see him looking down at me with that smirk of his. I just melted when I looked up to see his blue eyes. He looked at t - shirts then back at me. I just sat there like a deer in head lights. I couldn’t even get a single cell to fire in my brain. I went completely brain dead. He must have figured out which one I was laughing at because he walked over and took it down and handed it to me. “Well…your welcome.” It was at that moment when I felt the spark in my head. Suddenly I shook my head and gathered my words. “ Umm…Thank you.” I smiled. He laughed, “I get it, it’s ok.” I watched him lick his lips. He noticed me watching him and laughed again. Turned his back to me and was writting on a piece of paper. I stood up from the chair and turned to run, but he stopped me,“ Here I don’t normally do this but I feel like I should. So here is the name of the hotel and room number I’m staying at. Meet me there at 6.” I took the piece of paper and hurried off.

I was nervous knocking on the door. My stomach was in knots, I didn’t know if I was going to puke or pass out. After the 2nd knock the door opened. I met those beautiful blue eyes and whispered “oh my chuck..” he laughed. I panicked, oh shit did I say that out loud. He motioned for me to come in. I walked in, and stood there. I was so afraid to move. When I heard the door click shut I jumped alittle. I didn’t look around at nothing just stared at the floor. I heard misha walk to the front of me and placed his finger on my chin. He lifted my chin and whispered, “ it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you, I just figured we could start over. I know you are so nervouse. Just calm down and breathe.” I took a deep breath slowly relaxed. “ Now go take a seat and I’ll order some food.” I went and sat down at the table. I couldn’t believe this was really happening. “So what’s your name?” Misha asked as he sat down across from me. “Allie.” I still didn’t look at him. My face was beet red. “Allie sweetie look at me, it’s ok.” He lowered his head down to find my eyes. He looked at me worried. As if he could sense it, “uh the bathroom is through the hall to the left.” Realization hit me so hard, here I am having a damn anxiety attack and puking my guts up in Misha freaking Collins hotel room. I heard a soft knock at the bathroom door. “ Allie you okay? ” I didn’t answer. The embarrassment was overwhelming. “ I’m sorry. When your ready, I’ll be here..” he said softly through the door. I can hear him walking back down the hall. I finally peeled myself away from the toilet and walked to the sink. Turning on the water I looked at myself in the mirror. Come on Allie get it together. You were given a once in a life time chance here. Don’t mess this up. I splashed water into my face and rinsed out my mouth. Straightening up I head to the door and placed my hand in the handle. I hesitated, Is he playing music? I slowly open the door and stepped out, I smiled at the familiarly of it. Walking down the hall, I started to feel much calmer. Misha didn’t notice me standing there behind him. I watched him settle down into the couch, and close his eyes. It was as if he was experiencing the music and not just listening to it.

I knew this look all to well, the sight of him just took me breath away. My body wanted to sit down but my mind said no enjoy this glimpse into his world. I quietly pulled out my phone and turned on my camera. I stood just at the perfect spot to capture all of him. And hit the button, Snap! I quietly cursed myself for not turning the sound off. I looked back at Misha and he was looking at me with those amazing blue eyes and smiling. “ You feeling better sweetie?” He got up from the couch and headed to the table. I followed him, he had order pizza for us and I was relieved that it wasn’t something fancy. “ I hope pizza is okay with you.” He said as he grabbed a piece. I nodded and took a piece. There was silence neither one of us spoke. I cleared my throat and spoke up. “ I see I’m not the only that appreciates his singing.” Misha smiled then took another bite. We finished eating and he got up and went to the fridge, “ want a beer?”

I took a bottle from him and popped it open and drank a big gulp. “So you listen to Jensen sing a lot?” Misha caught me off guard with his question. I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. “ Yes, especially when I have my anxiety attacks. His voice calms me down.” I looked over at Misha and he was looking at me with a smirk on that godly face of his. “Yeah I know what you mean…” I looked at him, and cocked my head a little. He cleared his throat, “ so what’s your favorite song?” I smiled, “ you first..” he went over to the cd player and selected a song. As soon as the song started I knew what it was. He stood in the middle of the room and motioned for me to come over. I swallowed hard and stood up. 

“Used to spend my nights out in a barroom”

He had this warm soft smile that just made me melt. “ Are you feeling well enough to maybe…dance?” I just looked at him, A little bit of panic flared up. My face must have given me away. He slowly reached out for my hand, “ Its okay put your arms around my neck… I’m going to put my hands on your waist.” As soon as Misha hands touched me I felt butterflies in my stomach. We swayed to the music. All the panic and anxiety left my body. 

“ Your as warm as a glass of brandy”

I looked up and met a sea of blue, it took my breath away. I don’t know if it was the music or just being here with him. But I was content, and that scared me. Misha leaned down and put his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and soaked what was happening all in.

“ and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time”

Next thing I knew we stopped moving and I opened my eyes to see him step back. He looked at me and sighed. I felt like I was in a dream and at some point I was going to wake up and this all was nothing but my imagination. That I was still sitting in my car in the parking garage. Then my eyes grew wide, “Shit, what time is it?” I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. Its was 9 pm. “Misha I’m sorry this was all nice but I have to go.” He looked at me puzzled. “ I have to get back home. I’ve got to be at work at in 2 hours.” I headed for the door and I heard from behind me, “ where do you work?” I turned to see him right up on me. I had this little flash back to the Episode where Dean was in the bathroom and Castiel popped up out of nowhere and they were nose to nose. I actually heard Dean say “Cass we talked about this, personal space.” and Castiel backed up. I laugh out loud and Misha must have read my mind. He backed up a bit with the cheesiest smile on his face. “I work at the gas station about 4 blocks from here.” I put my hand on the knob. “ That’s not that far from here, you could just stay here then until you have to go.” I blushed and looked down. “ That’s nice and all but no. I have to go, I cant stay here.” I opened the door and left. When I got home I went straight for the shower. I stepped in and was letting the hot water hit my head and run down. I don’t know what exactly came over me but I laughed like a crazy person.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t think about anything else at work. All I could think about what had happened earlier. His captivating blue eyes. Dancing with him, the feeling I had when he touched me. Okay Allie snap out of it, I tried to shake him from my head. It was getting to that time of day when my shift was almost over. I was in the cooler trying to get things stocked before I left. I had my phone with me and ear buds in listening to music. I had it on Shuffle and low and behold the next song that played was Tennessee Whiskey, Jensen singing of course. I couldn’t help but smile a bit. Singing softly to myself, I turned and grabbed a crate full of pop and put them individually on the shelf. Not hearing my coworker, opening the cooler door. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and jumped. “ Shit, you Scared the crap out of me.” I said while holding my chest, to keep my heart from beating out of it. “ What is it time already?” I asked her. I noticed something was off by the way she was looking at me. I was worried, “ Is everything okay?” She had the biggest smile run across her face. She grabbed my arm and squeezed. “ Ouch dammit.” She started to squeal and jump up and down. “ What is wrong with you?!?” She practically yelled at me, “ You will never guess who just walked in!” She could contain her excitement. I just looked at her. She dragged me to the cooler door and took a deep breathe. “ So I was helping this guy at the counter. Then I heard a customer walk in and I turned to greet them and I couldn’t believe it.” She couldn’t keep her excitement, “ Okay I’m not going to tell you I’ll show you.” she pulled me out of the cooler and started to look around the store. She must of found this person, Because she began dragged me. When we got in close distance, we stopped. “ Oh my God, Oh my God, do you know who that is?” She half-ass whispered. I couldn’t tell all I saw was the back of their head.

Well the person must have heard her and turned around. My heart Skipped a beat. she started to jump up and down again with excitement. He smiled at me and said “ Hello Allie.” in an instant she stopped. I looked at her and she stood there with her jaw dropped. I looked back at him and shyly smiled. “Hi Misha, ummm what are you doing here?” I asked. My co-Worker let go of me and had this confused look on her face. Misha walked up to me and hugged me. My body stiffened up. He felt this and whispered in my ear. “Relax sweetie and breath.” I came back to my senses and let out the breath I didn’t notice I was holding. He pulled away, “ I thought I would pick you up and we could go for breakfast. Maybe, if your okay with that.” I hadn’t even noticed that everyone in the store had been watching this little scene play out. “ Its okay I guess. But wait what about my car, I don’t want to leave it here.” He smiled and gestured to the two guys with him, that I hadn’t even noticed before, “ Already got that taken care of.” I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to come up with another excuse. But i heard from my side, “ Girl you better go with him, Cause if you don’t I will!” she quickly added. I sighed, “ Okay I’ll go.”

As we walked towards the door, I heard the whispers from people. Some of them were nice but most weren’t. “Wow really. Doesn’t he know she’s just after his money, with him being famous and all.” I heard someone whisper. I turned to the direction it came from and hurt set in. Never thought that my co-workers would that think about me. Misha must have heard it too, he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. When we got outside, I was instructed to give my keys to one of the guys and get into the black suv next to my car. I climbed in and tears slowly fell down my cheeks. I hurried and wiped them up before Misha got in. “Well that was interesting.” he looked through the window back at the store. I heard the front door shut and we drove off. Nothing much was said on during the ride. I mostly looked out the window, I couldn’t look at him after what happened back there. I could feel his gaze on me, and it was burning right through me. Out of habit I put in my earbuds and turned my music on. Misha went to say something but changed his mind. 

I don’t know how long we have been riding around but it seemed like it was forever. When I realized we were back at the hotel, I was confused. I took out my ear buds and looked over at Misha with a confused look. So we drove all of creation to go 4 blocks. Misha saw the look I had. “ We sometimes don’t go straight from point A to point B. Just in case we are being followed.” the door opened and he stepped out. He held out his hand to help me out. “ I thought we were going out for breakfast?” I asked. He gestured for me to be quiet and handed me some sun glasses and a hat. “Here put these on, Apparently someone around here has lose lips.” So I got out of the car and i seen flashes. I hesitated. Misha grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. His body guard told me to keep moving and dont say anything. We hurried to the room and my heart was racing. When we finally got inside, I took the hat and sun glasses off. Misha hugged me and apologized for all of that. “ I’m sorry didn’t expect all of that this earlier in the morning. Ok so now what to get for breakfast.”Misha ordered room service. They sent us up a fruit platter and pancakes. I didn’t realize I was starving till I smelled the food. I fixed me up a plate and sat down at the table. My mouth watered as I put syrup on my pancakes and took my first bite. “Mmmmm….this is so good.” I closed my eyes to savor it. I opened my eyes when I heard Misha chuckle. Apparently he was getting a kick out of me. “What?” I said with a mouth full of food. “Nothing,” he smiled. We finished our breakfast, and a thought popped up in my head. “ So…I was wondering…Ummm How much longer are you here for?” He sighed and put what food was left in the fridge. “ For about a couple of more days at least… It really just depends on how that charity thing goes. All the people I have here for Random Acts are meeting with me today. We were trying to see if we could do something a little different. Maybe get people together locally to help us with a project.” he sighed and rubbed his neck. He didn’t look to happy about maybe leaving soon. “ I have to been down stairs in about an hour. So you can just hang out here. I’ll be gone for a couple of hours. Your welcomed to anything you want.” I wasn’t sure that was a good idea. I wanted to protest, but he cut me off. “ Besides you really want to go back outside with the fans ?” he pulled his famous dom brow at me.”I mean, unless you wanna fight through that. Then get stopped and get asked 20 questions on why you are here and who you are…” I shuddered at the thought, and a tiny bit of panic started in. “ Okay fine you win, I’m just to tired to deal with that and I honestly I don’ think I could handle it.” I yawned. Just the thought of all of that was to much. 

I don’t see how he can deal with that all the time. I just got a small taste of it and it was just over whelming. Having people taking pictures of me and hollering my name. No thank you, I’m not about all of that. “ Hey you with me here?” I heard him say. “ Umm..What?” I replied. I didn’t notice he walked in front of me. he was holding something in his hand. I took it and noticed it was the shirt he gave me. I chuckled a little when I saw it. I don’t know why I find this so damn funny. but it is. I got up from the table and set down on the couch. “Well its almost 9 and I have to be down there at 10. I’m getting into the shower.” he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. 

I heard the shower come on, and it was loud for the door to be closed. I waited a minute, then got up and peeked down the hall. To my surprise he left the bathroom door open a crack. I went back to the couch and sat down. Trying to convinced myself to ignore what was going on back there. I turned the tv on and wouldn’t you know Supernatural was on. So I though why not, I needed a distraction. The episode was almost over so I didn’t pay to much attention to it. So here I am at a hotel, being held up in a room belonging to Misha Collins. He’s in the back of the place naked and I’m up here on the couch in front of the tv watching him on the show. when just several feet away is the real thing. Any girl in their right mind or just plain crazy, would be trying to peek through the door. 

Okay enough of this inner conflict. You have to much respect for the man to do that. Now you sit here and watch tv and behave yourself, Well I decided arguing with myself wasn’t going to help. So that’s what I did, I sat there and watched tv. this was a good one too. Its when we first meet Castiel. I always loved this scene. Seeing Deans reaction when he stabbed Castiel and it didn’t faze him. I knew this scene by heart. I was so in grossed, I didn’t know Misha was out of the shower and leaning up against the wall behind me. Smiling as he watches me. I said every word right with them. I heard a echo I thought, but shrugged it off. When they showed his shadowed wings I got goose bumps. I rubbed my arms. 

“So…” I heard from behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin. “ How long have you been standing there?” I asked nervously. Misha walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek and replied in his best Castiel voice, “ Long enough.” I got shivers down my spine. I quickly pulled away. Misha was amused by my reaction. “ Alright I have to go. So I will be back in a couple of hours.” I nodded and settled down more in the couch. “If anybody comes to the door, Don’t let them in ok?” He looked at me with a very serious look. “Okay I won’t.” He walked to the door and left. I took a deep breath and let it out.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there for a few minutes before I made up my mind. That’s it I need a shower. Shit! I don’t have any clothes here. Wait! I have the shirt that he gave me. I grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. I took my phone out of my pants pocket and set it on the sink. I was hoping he didn’t mind. I turned on the water and let it run for a minute while I took my clothes off. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. This was all so surreal to me. I didn’t know how to act. But with him not here I felt like I can finally breathe. Emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn’t know what to feel for sure. Looking at myself, I couldn’t figure out why he picked me. I was just a plain person, there wasn’t anything about me that was exciting. I spent my nights at work and then going home alone. I didn’t have any friends really. I tend to stay to myself.

The mirror was starting to fog over, that’s when I knew the water was just right. I stepped in, and pulled the lever. When the first sprays of water hit me, I smiled and sighed. This was the most relaxing feeling in the world. Nothing I have found can make me this content. Hot showers seem to fix all the worlds problems for me. Except there was one thing missing, I forgot to turn my music on. Pulling the curtain back I reached for the phone and turned on some relaxing music. I like to have my music shuffled. I like being surprised buy the mixture of songs.

I let the water run down my head and face then down my body. Just standing under the water, letting the world fade away. It was only me and my music. I looked to see what kind of soap he had around. There was feel bottles of stuff. I picked one up and sniffed it. “Oh my Chuck!” I said out loud, It smelled amazing. A mixture of woodsy and a hit of spice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I squeezed some out into my hand and lathered up my body. It made the whole shower smell amazing. I let the water slowly rinse off the suds away. Next I looked for some shampoo. It seemed like I had been in the shower for ever. So I finished up and turned off the water.

I stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. I pulled on my angel soft shirt and giggled again. Just at that moment I got excited with the song that came on. I couldn’t help but sing along

“ I threw a wish in the well, Don’t ask I’ll never tell.”

I took the towel, flipped my head forward and started drying my hair. I just cant help not sing to this song. Then it hit me, I wonder how much longer Misha was going to be. Hell what time is it? Looking at my phone, I saw that it was 11:30 am. He should be coming back any time I guess.

“Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here in my number so call me maybe.”

I danced out of the bathroom, was enjoying myself until I looked up. I completely froze, I don’t think my face could have gotten any redder. I wish I could have just died at that minute. At the end of the hallway was Misha leaning up against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He had this shit eaten grin on his face. “ Oh don’t stop on my account, please continue..” he laughed. I was so embarrassed, I stuttered “ H-H- How long have you been here?” I started to walk passed him. He watched me get passed him, “ Oh long enough, Umm did you forget something?” he couldn’t stop grinning. I looked at him clueless. He pointed at me and looked down, as if the current embarrassment wasn’t enough. I forgot I didn’t have pants on.

I ran back towards the bathroom and slid when I hit the door. Cursing myself as I put my pants on. Grabbing the rest of my clothes i walked back out to the couch. Not looking up at him at all. “Misha I want to go home now.” He looked at me questioning. “ I need to get some sleep… Its been nice and very awkward being here with you. But I do have a home.” He nodded and said “Okay." He smirked. I was surprised to see all the screaming fans have left, But it was a relief. “So how was the meeting? Did you get anything accomplished?” I asked while looking out the window. “Well there was some ideas thrown around, some of them would take longer then others. So I’m having them make some phone calls.” I looked over at him and smiled. Misha was smiling back at me. He licked him lips and looked out the window. 

We pulled up in front of my house. I was so happy to see it. I searched for my car, but didn’t see it. A bit of panic crept up on me. But then as I got out of the suv, I saw that the guy parked it on the side where I don’t normally park it. Misha followed me to my door. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him, I went to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off. “ Allie it has been a pleasure spending time with you. I hope that you have a good day.” He took a step forward and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I honestly didn’t want to let go, but reluctantly I did. “I guess this is goodbye,” I stared into his eyes. Getting lost in those blue orbs. “For now.” He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I stood there shocked. I watched him walk back to the suv, he turned back to me and winked. I opened my door and went inside. 

I leaned against the front door and just melted. I slid down to the floor and replayed what just happened over and over in my head. I had this big goofiest grin come over my face. When I started to come down off of my l little high, I pulled my self up. Walked into the bed room and sat on the edge of my bed. took a deep breath and fell back. I pinched my arm to make sure this wasn’t a dream. I started to yawn, I guess I was more tired then I thought. I curled up and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. 

A couple of days have passed. Nothing exciting has happen. I went to work and did my job and came home. Only this time I stayed more to my self and didn’t talk to anyone unless I had too. Off and on I would hear people whisper. But i tried to ignore them as much as possible. My time at home, I spent watching tv. My mind would wonder to him, I only spent a short amount of time with him, but it was enough to hijack my brain. I wondered what he was going right now. Ok girl get a grip, in all honesty you hardly know the guy. 

“Hey you have a text.” I heard in Castiels voice. I looked over and my phone and groaned. Who was texting me. I didn’t want to be social able right now. Dmitri? Who the hell is that? I didn’t put this in my phone. I don’t even know a Dmitri. 

Who is this? - Me 

Miss me yet?-Dmitri 

ummm…I don’t even know who you are. -Me 

Well come outside and find out-Dmitri 

Yeah well mystery person, i’m not going to just step out side.-Me 

A few seconds later, I heard my door bell go off. My heart started to race. Who the hell is that. I walked over to the door and slowly open it. I was greeted by blue eyes and a smile. I motioned for him to come in. I closed the door and took a deep breath, then it hit me. “ When did you get my number and why did you put it under your real name? I didn’t know who the hell that was.” By this time Misha was laughing at me. “ When you were in the shower at the hotel, I walked in and heard a very familiar voice.” His voice switched from Misha to Castiel. “Hey you have a text.” My face dropped in embarrassment. “So I picked up your phone and thought huh this would be the perfect opportunity. So I added my number. I figured that if anyone saw the messages they wouldn’t pick it up right away who they were from.” He looked quiet proud of his self. 

Well that makes sense. I went over and sat down in my chair. He followed me and sat in the chair across from me. There was a bit of award silence, I need to break it. “So did you get anything accomplished with any projects?” I asked. He took out his phone and showed me some pictures of what they had in mind. Sitting back in the chair, he got a real serious. “ How they treating you at work? I heard some of the comments they made..” I couldn’t look at him. Its just not something I wanted to talk about. “Its fine, everything is great.” I met his eyes and I could tell he saw right through it. “ Do you work tonight?” he asked. “No, I’m off for the next few days.” I looked at him, “ Why?” I asked. He stood up and walked over to me. “ Good Grab some stuff, your coming with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters are suppose to have pictures but they wont show up on here. I originally typed this on tumblr, so sorry for the short chapters.

I wasn’t sure what I was suppose to bring. So I grabbed some comfortable clothes. As I was going through my closet, the though hit me. What am I going to be doing? Nerves started to hit the pit of my stomach. “ You about ready?” he called from the front door. I hurried up and grabbed a few more things and we left. When we got to the room, he looked so tired. I set my stuff over by the couch. He followed me and picked up my stuff. “Ummm was I not supposed to put it there?” I questioned. He walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. I followed him, “ There’s no reason for you to keep your stuff in a bag. It will get wrinkled. So if you don’t mind, could you please put them in a empty dresser drawer. Or if you like you can put them in the closet. Anything else you have you can put over here.” He pointed to the dresser where his cologne and stuff was.

I decided to hang my stuff up,It was a lot easier then fumbling through the dresser. Misha left me to put my stuff up in private. “So what do you have planned?” I yelled. I heard the bathroom door open. “Well right now I’m going to get some sleep for a couple of hours if you don’t mind.” I turned to face him. Instantly my face turned red. Misha was standing there bare chested. I couldn’t stop staring. I heard him laugh, “ Like what you see?” I dropped my eyes and walked out. “ Just make your self at home.” I went and sat on the couch and turned the tv on. There wasn’t much on this time of day. I mean hell it was 1 in the afternoon. If all else fails, watch cartoons. 

I was about 2 shows in when I heard a noise and movement. I figured he was up. But I didn’t hear any foot steps. I looked down the hall to see the door was open. I guess he didn’t care to shut it. I wonder if he would notice if I peeked in. I got up and walked quietly down the hall. He was still sleeping, I had to giggled little, his hair was all over. He had bed hair bad. He stirred a bit and i hurried back down the hall. I sat there like nothing happened. I heard foot steps coming my way. “ You know if you take a picture it will last longer.” He smirked as he rubbed his eyes. “ What are you talking about?” I tried so hard to not look guilty. “ Sure you don’t, but I did see out of the corner of my eye. I was sorta awake..” He went to the kitchen fridge and pulled out some juice. He drank for from the carton, and put it back. “ So Misha you never did answer me. How much longer are you going to be here?” he leaned up against the counter. “ I’m leaving in 3 days…” he bit his bottom lip. “Oh..” I sounded disappointed. “ Yeah, apparently the city council thinks they don’t need anything done. They told my team, they they don’t want to look like a charity case. That they can take care of their own city.” 

I looked at him dumb founded, “ I can’t believe they were that rude. I’m sorry you all got treated that way. That just makes our town look really bad.” he pushed off the counter, “ I’m going to put a shirt on and I’ll be back.” I watched him leave. I pulled out my phone and called work, “ Hey is there anything that we need? Like promoting anything new or something? Oh okay, well thanks anyways.” I hung up and sighed. “ So you hungry?” I heard from behind me. I guess that was my stomachs que.” I guess I’m a little hungry. What did you have in mind?” Misha had sat down and pulled out his lap top. “ Well I figured for tonight we can send one of the guys to go pick something up.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call. 

I watched him as he took care of business on the lap top. He looked relaxed, and comfortable. I knew this was a truly memorable moment to capture. I grabbed my phone and remembered to turn the sound off this time. I snapped a quick picture and looked at it. A smile came across my face. It was things like this that other people take for granted. The stillness the behind the scenes.After we got done eating, Misha grabbed a couple of beers. He came over to the couch and handed one to me. We sat there and talked for hours it seemed like. I couldn’t help but smile. I never knew that he was like this. Honestly I thought it was all an act for the cameras. But he really is a wonderful man. I couldn’t believe I was getting this opportunity that so many other women would kill for. I got up and turned some music on. He took a drink as he watched me. I looked over at him and smiled. One of my favorite songs came on. I started dancing slowly. 

“ Look what you’ve done, You made a mess of me..” 

I danced over to him, standing right in front of him swaying my hips. I could see those beautifully blue eyes get dark. I smiled down at him and whispered “You like what you see..” He nodded his head. I turned and lowered myself down on to him. Slowly grinding my hips.

“ I want to drink you sober, I want to feel you.”

I leaned back against him still moving my hips. I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck. I could hear his breath quicken. I got up and faced him. I could see his pupils were blown. I bit my lower lip and straddled him. 

“ I want you to be my lover.”

He grabbed my hips and held on, I grabbed the back of the couch and leaned forward. Pressed my lips against his. Misha moaned, pushing his hips up into me. He parted my lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. I moaned, my head went all cloudy. I wasn’t thinking straight. It was like we were the only ones in the world. Misha reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair, and pulled. "Mmm Misha," I moaned pulling back. Misha put his lips to my neck and was leaving a small trail of kisses. He let my hair fall from his hand, and slowly pushed the shirt off my shoulders. He proceeded to kiss down my collarbone to my chest. I could feel him hardening under me. I bit my lip, and then all of a sudden I heard a really deep laugh come from him and it pulled me from my high. What the hell was he laughing at, then I heard it.

“In the arms of an angel fly away from here.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now..” I whispered. He couldn’t stop laughing. “ Well don’t it seem fitting to you?” I smacked him on the shoulder and got up. I seen him take a deep breath and place his hands on his lap. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I couldn’t believe it was already midnight. “ Wow time went by fast.” Misha got up and grabbed the beer bottles and threw them away.” Allie get some rest okay, Do you want to sleep in the bed and I’ll sleep out here?” I looked at him.” No you go sleep in the bed. The couch is actually really comfy.” he opened his mouth to protest but decided not to. “ Alright, I’ll get you a blanket then.” We went to the bedroom and came back with an over sized blanket. “ Is that the blanket from your bed?” I questioned him. “Yes, I’m fine with the sheets.” I took it from him and laid down. He leaned down and kiss my temple. “Goodnight sweetie.” He whispered. I smiled back at him. “Night Misha.” 

I laid there tossing and turning, Its not that I wasn’t comfortable. I just couldn’t get my mind to shut down. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was. Really? 2 am already. My bladder started yelling me. So I got up an walked to the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror and just sighed. What was you thinking earlier? I opened the bathroom door, and stopped. I heard a noise, it sounding like moaning. I laid my ear to his bedroom door, and heard him. Oh my Chuck, is he really..doing what I think he’s doing? I listened again. Yep that’s what I thought. Then I heard the bed creak. I hurried back to the couch and covered myself with the blanket. Not even 2 seconds later, I heard the door open. I snapped my eyes shut, as I heard him come down the hall. 

He went to the kitchen area and got a glass of water. I heard the clink of the glass in the sink. Foot steps came my way and stopped, I tried to act like I was sleeping. “Come to bed Sweetie, I want you too.” I opened my eyes. He was standing there in the dark looking down at me. I sat up and grabbed the blanket. He took my hand and led me to the bedroom. We got into the bed. My heart was pounding. He pulled me close and held me. I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, I felt him pull me tighter against him. It was at that moment I knew this is where I belonged, Right here in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the sun beaming in the window. I blinked a few times to get my focus. A smile spread wide across my face. I rolled over to see Misha wasn’t there. I sat up and looked around the room. He was no where to be found. Then I heard some clanking coming from down the hall. I sat there rubbing my eyes. “Morning sweetie, hope your hungry?” He came in with a plate of food. My stomach growled. We walked over to the bed and handed it to me. I smiled at him. “ Thanks Dmitri.” He looked at me and laughed. Then he looked at me with all the seriousness and said,”Predstavlyayu vam zavtrak. Yaytsa, bekon i bliny”. I looked at him clueless. He continued. “ Which means I present to you breakfast. Eggs, bacon and pancakes.” “ Well it looks good, and that Russian sounds really good on you.” I winked at him. He chuckled, then I heard the phone ring. He got up and went over to the night stand and picked it up. He looked at the name and looked back at me. I took a bit of my bacon and watched him leave the room. I finished my food and looked for something to put on.

I put on a pair of black shorts, they are really short but comfortable. I looked though my shirts in the closet to find a shirt. When I had this bright idea. I grabbed A white button up, grinning I put it on. I walked into the living room area. He was sitting at the kitchen chair writing something down. He must have heard me, because he looked up. He stared at me and then cleared his throat, “ Umm yeah I’m here. Sorry I got distracted.” I smiled and walked over by the window. “ Okay, thanks.” He hung up. “ Allie stay right there don’t move.” he grabbed his phone and turned his camera on. “ I need to capture this moment, Look at me sweetie.” I couldn’t look up I didn’t want my face in the photo. I heard him snap the picture anyways. “So who was on the phone?” I asked. “ Jensen.” He saw me light up. He cocked his head and just looked at me. “What?” I asked innocently. Misha raised his eye brow at me. “ He was giving me some information about the con we are going to be at in a couple of days.’ I sat down at the table. 

My heart sank a bit. I wasn’t ready for this to end. I didn’t want him to leave. “ So do you think you will come back this way at anytime?” I asked hopeful. He looked at me then the floor. “I’m not sure, it just depends on things.” He got up and went to the bed room. I sat there for a few minutes going over everything in my mind. Tears formed in my eyes. I knew this was to good to be true. “Misha?” I leaned against the door way with my hands folded against my chest. “Yeah” he answered, while getting some things out of the closet. “ When do you leave?” I whispered. He grabbed his suit case and started to pack. “ I have to catch the plane at noon tomorrow.” He wouldn’t look at me. “ Well you have my number if you ever want to talk. Its not like this is it. Unless you want it to be…” I trailed off. He stopped what he was doing and gave me the a hateful look. “Chto za khren'? Why would you say that?” I didn’t like that look. That was something I never wanted to see again. I could see the hurt in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” I apologized. Misha's face softened, and motioned me over. “Come here, its okay.” I walked over to him and hugged him tight. “ Well since this is our last night together what do you want to do?” he whispered. “I don’t know.” I pulled away. Looking up into his eyes, I pressed my lips to his. I could tell I caught him off guard. I felt his tongue brush my lips. I opened them to let him in. He ran his hand up my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked one of his hands up the back of my head and grabbed a hand full of hair. He gently pulled and It made me moan. 

He kissed down my neck to my shoulder, and his teeth brushed my skin. “Misha…mmmmm” I moaned out. I felt him smile against my skin. I put my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him to look at me. At that moment I saw Castiel. The way he looks at dean with Questioning eyes. I looked at him and smiled. “Wanna watch movies?” It was hard to tell him goodbye, I didn’t want to let him go. But I know he had to. I just wished I knew If I was going to be able to see him again. It’s been 2 weeks since he left. I tried to watch videos of him at the convention. But they were hard to hear some times, and the focus would go in and out. We texted off and on. Not a whole bunch, he was starting to get real busy shooting scenes for the show now. So it was far and few in between when I heard from him. My life kinda went back to normal since he left. But work was getting unbearable. I just didn’t trust my coworkers anymore. They showed their true colors that day. I couldn’t forgive them. 

It’s been about a couple of months now, and I started to give up hope. Until my phone went off. I had a new message, It was him. I smiled and opened up the message. There was a picture of his smiling face. Miss me yet? - Dmitri

I started missing you the minute you left. -me

Oh yeah? What would you say if I told you I had a surprise for you? -Dmitri

Are you coming back this way?????? Please tell me its true! -me

Now If I told you it wouldn’t be surprise now would it? You should be getting it any day now..-Dmitri

Your such a damn tease-me

I know-Dmitri

Next thing that pop up was a 3 second video, it was of him smiling and winking at me. 

Well I have to go, I’m getting called back to set. Talk as soon as I can -Dmitri

Okay Good Bye :( -me

Goodbye Sweetie- Dmitri. 

I was sad all over again. But excited to see what my surprise was. That night I had to work. I was so not in the mood to go back to that place anymore. I was completely over it. I tried to stay in the cooler as much as possible. I thought about him a lot. Everyday I wondered how he was and what he was doing. But I didn’t want to bug him. I knew he was a busy man. I couldn’t wait for the last hour to go by. Well screw it! I’ll just sit on a crate and play games on my phone. I heard the cooler door open and saw my boss. I jumped up real quick hoping he didn’t see me with my phone out. “Allie, we need to have a little chat.” He turned to leave and I followed him out. We walked to the back room where it was more private. “ Listen I just want you to know we appreciate everything you have done, But we feel you should move on to better yourself.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “ Are you firing me? On what grounds?” I raised my voice a little. “ Now calm down, we feel like you have been to distracted. Your performance has dropped. Ever since that actor came in here, we have had some talk going around. We just don’t want that kind of negative energy around here.” I stood there spitting mad, it took all the self control I had not to clock him a good one. “Yebat’ tebya!” I walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is extra short I was really tired


	6. Chapter 6

  
How could they? What negativity were they getting? The only thing that changed was that I didn’t want to put up with their bull shit anymore. I couldn’t wrap my mind around it at all. I pulled up in front of the house, and let out a big sigh. I put my key into the lock and turned it.I stepped inside and closed the door. It all happened so fast I hardly had time to react. Hands grabbed me from behind and I struggled to break free. Panic set in hard. I tried to scream but it was no use a hand came up to cover my mouth. “Allie its me, your okay its me.” I stiffened. The person loosened their grip around me. I turned to see it was Misha. “ You asshole! Don’t do that again!” I punch him in the arm. I took a deep breath to calm down. I glared at him and shook my head. “ Well I told you I had a surprise.” He had a shit eaten on his face. After I finally calmed down, I gave him the biggest hug. I held on tight and wouldn’t let go. Tears filled my eyes. Misha pulled back, “ What’s wrong?” He asked concerned. “ I’m just so happy to have you here, I missed you so much! You have no idea how hellish this has been. Going to that damn job and having to listen to them talk behind my back. Not being able to talk to you when I wanted to. Just simply not having you here.” I sobbed. “ Aww sweetie, I’m here now okay? I’m sorry I had to go like that. I didn’t like it either.”

After several minutes of hugging and talking. Something hit me, “ Hey how did you get in my house?” Misha put on his best Castiel face and answered “ That is not of importance.” we both laughed. I took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat down and I laid my head on his lap. “They fired me…” I looked up at him. There was a puzzled look on his face. “ why? Did you do anything wrong?” He asked. “Nope not a thing. but they felt like I was bringing a negative image to the company. But you know what, I’m glad they fired me. I didn’t want to be there any longer anyways.” I sighed. “ So how long are you here for this time?” I looked up into his blue eyes. “ Well only tonight.” Sadness crept up on my face. “I want to go ahead and give you your present.” He motioned for me to sit up. I looked confused.” So you’re not it?” He chuckled,’ Well not per say, but I wanted to give this to you in person.’ He reached into the inner jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. I took it and opened it up. I couldn’t believe what I saw. It was full access passes to a convention. “ Are you serious?” I squealed. Misha looked at me and smiled. “ Yes and that’s not even the best part.” He winked at me. “ What else is there?” My smile got bigger. “ You just have to wait and see.” he leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. 

We got caught up on everything we missed, we laughed about some of his stories from set. It was so good to have him back. I didn’t understand how much I missed him until this moment. I just sat there and admired him. He talked and laughed. His voice just kind of faded out. I smiled, taking in the very sight of him. “ Allie did you hear me, Allie hello?” I snapped out of it. “ Yes..what?” I said. He just shook his head. “ I said are you going to get packing soon?” I just looked at him. “ Umm okay see here’s the thing, I don’t have a actual suit case. Because I’ve never traveled…” I bit the corner of my lip. He tilted his head. “ You never went on a vacation or anything?” I shook my head. “ Well we are going to change that real quick. I’m going to make a phone call.” He pulled his phone of his pocket. “ I don’t feel to comfortable with this, Misha.” I felt nervous. He was showing me a hard cased travel bags. He was trying to show me which ones were more durable. This was all a little overwhelming. So I settled with a candy apple red hard case. We moved on and went into another store. “ Allie I want you to pick up some new stuff. I want to treat you. Go crazy.” I looked at him. “Misha, I can’t do that. I don’t want you to spend your money on me like this.” He put his finger to my lips to shush me. “ Sweetie do as I say, If I didn’t want to do this I wouldn’t be doing it.” 

I looked around the store and tried to find the cheapest stuff. Misha must have noticed, and raised his brow at me. I sighed defeated. I walked around and picked up some stuff. I found the dressing room area and tried on some of the stuff. “ Well ?” I heard Misha call from the other side. I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled.” Its good, I love it all.” We grabbed a couple of other things while we were there. We stop at this cute little cafe, and Misha wouldn’t let me get out yet. “ Sit here for a moment.” His body guard went inside to make sure the place wasn’t to crowed and that we could have some privacy. After a couple of minutes, we were given the okay. Misha handed me the hat and sun glasses. We walked in and head to a room in the back. “How come sometimes, I have to wear these and others I don’t?” I took a bit of my burger. “ Because I don’t think that you are ready for the public eye yet. Places like this, fans and paparazzi can be lurking unnoticed. Not that I don’t mind the fans. Its just I spend more time doing things for and with the fans, then I do with you. These are moments I don’t want to forget. So I make sure we aren’t interrupted.” He looked at me, there was something there in his eyes that was different. “So where are we going actually?” I asked as we boarded the plane. “We are going to Jibcon.” He replied. I went to take my seat and started to panic a little. I looked over at him. “ Is it to late to mention i hate flying?” He saw the fear in my eyes and grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and started deep breathing. “ Sweetie it will be okay, I promise. Here take a couple of these.” He handed me some Dramamine. I took them with out hesitation. I felt him rub my hand with his thumb. We finally took off, I tried to keep my self calm. It was a long flight. I couldn’t wait to be on the ground again. When we finally landed, I was so grateful. 

While we were on the plane we had come up with a plan. Since there was likely fans waiting for him to land, I shouldn’t be seen with him per say. It was all done out of safety reasons. I exited the plane first with my hat and sun glasses on. As soon as I came to the terminal, there they were phones ready. I walked passed them all and circled back behind them. All of a sudden the girls went nuts. That’s my que. I wiggled my way up to the front. I got elbowed a couple of times. I hurried and pulled out my phone. I had to take a picture of this. I saw that he was walking down and was looking around. He got stopped a couple of times. When his guys ushered him to keep moving I hollered out to him. He turned real quick. and saw that it was me. He smiled and winked as he went by. Even though I have seen this a dozen of times it will always give me butterflies. 

Once he was out of view, I went to the back of the crowd. I felt my phone go off.

You’re a slick one, you little devil- Dmitri

I couldn’t resist, I blended in very well. -me

So here’s whats going to happen. They are taking me down to the parking garage. When we get to the suv, I’ll text you. Walk out side and across the street and wait for me. - Dmitri

Okay, but is this how it will always be? Me waiting on you? -me

Don’t get sassy with me, Or I’ll have to punish you. - Dmitri

I turned bright red instantly, There was no hiding it. I wondered towards the front doors. 5 minutes went by, then 10 minutes. Finally after 15 minutes, I got the text. 

You better make it fast. The girls found me! -Dmitri

I hurried as fast I could out the doors and across the street. I all most lost my hat. I looked down the street and saw the SUV. They pulled up and I got in quick. I laughed while I took my hat and glasses off. “See I told you they were crazy.” He chuckled. I snuggled in close to him. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed. “ So where we going?” He kissed the top of my head and replied, “To check into our suite.” I looked up at him. “Our suite?” He smiled down at me. “Yeah that’s what I said.” I couldn’t wait. I was so excited for this.


	7. Chapter 7

The place was basically a small cabin. It was amazing inside. I went and searched for the bed. I had to know how comfortable it was. Plus I was in need of sleep. Misha brought our stuff to the bedroom. I couldn’t help but smile at him. His hands were full, He gave me a irritated look. “ You know you could have helped carry bags in.” I sat down on the bed and smiled at him. “Hey I’m on vacation.” I winked at him. He dropped everything and walked over to me. He raised his eye brow at me. Next thing I knew he pushed me back and his lips met mine. He kissed me passionately, I just melted under him. When he finally broke free. I panted trying to catch my breath. He slide off me and smiled. I slowly sat up, He turned to leave, “ I’ve got some phone calls to make.” He said over his shoulder.

I finished putting our stuff away. I walked into the living room and I heard a knock. I went over and opened the door. I met a green pair of eyes, I panicked and slamed the door shut. Misha walked in, “ Who is it?” He questioned me. I couldn’t get full sentences out. “ Jensen freaking Ackles!” Misha rolled his eyes, “ Could you let him in please?” I opened the door back up. Jensen stood there with a smile on his face. I moved out of the way so he could come in. Misha greeted him and gave him a hug. I watched them and they pulled away slowly. I raised an eye brow at it. Misha looked at me over Jensens shoulder and quickly looked away. “Hey Misha.” I heard from the door. I looked to see Jared walking in. 

I sat on the couch while they talked at the kitchen table. I would steal glances at all three of them. They laugh then get real serious again. As I watched them , I noticed Misha and Jensen would get closer. Watching this happen, I felt something build in me. Really? Was I getting jealous? I noticed Jared saw me and looked back at them. He cleared his throat and I saw Misha pull away from Jensen. I looked away, “Allie come here for a minute.” Misha called.

I walked over to them and put my arm around Misha. I looked over at Jensen and kissed Misha cheek. Jared grabbed the beer that was sitting in front of him. As he took a drink he looked over the bottle. Jensen looked down at the table and chuckled to his self. The tension in the air was a little thick. “ So its your choice, but I need to know. Do you want to ride with us to the convention or do you want me to get you a car set up?” Misha looked at me. With no hesitation I replied “ I thought we would go together mishy.” Jared had a smug look on his face. Jensen rolled his eyes a bit. Misha smiled at me.

The boys ordered some food, and drank some more. I went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. I was walking back to the kitchen when I heard them talking. “Mishy? Really? I hope you know what your doing with this one, just be careful.” I heard from Jensen. “ I like this one, she’s funny.” Jared chimed in. What were they meaning this one? He’s had others? “ Jen she’s ok. She wasn’t like this when we first met. She was so damn shy she couldn’t speak or even look at me. I felt bad for her. So I invited her up so we could start over.” I purposely made noise as I walked back to them. I heard them change subject. I wasn’t sure how I felt over hearing them. 

“ Well guys it’s getting late. We all have to get up early in the morning. “ Misha yawned. “ You guys make up your mind on who gets the couch and who gets the floor.” I looked at Misha with a surprised look on my face. “ Oh Mishy didn’t tell you we were staying here tonight?” Jensen said with a smirk, “ No he didn’t” I said gritting my teeth. Misha came up to me and pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my ear, “ Don’t give jen a hard time please. Just remember I’m here with you.” He pulled away and bent down putting his lips to mine. 

I couldn’t really sleep, all I could do was think about Misha and Jensen. I could’t get it out of my head. I mean I shouldn’t be jealous. I know about Destiel and Cockles. How people ship them, hell I shipped them. But it’s different when you see it in person. I rolled over and looked at Misha. I can’t blame anyone for wanting to be close to him. I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He stirred a little bit. Then he opened up his blue eyes. “ I’m sorry for waking you.” I whispered. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. “It’s ok.” he let out a sigh. We laid there is silence for a minute. “ Mishy? Why did you call me that?” He looked at me with questioning eyes. “ I don’t know, It just came out. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. My tongue met his lips and he let me in. He positioned his self above me and grinded down against me. I moaned into his mouth. He broke free and kissed down to my neck. I gasped and he bit at the skin. “Misha..” I moaned.

He looked at me, “ Allie are you happy here with me?” I looked at him. “ Why wouldn’t I be?” I was confused. “ I just want to make sure, that you are truly happy to be here and not just here for what I do.” I pushed him off of me a bit. “ Excuse me? What kind of person do you think I am?” I was hurt by that statement. “Do you really think that?” By this time I was sitting on the side of the bed. “ No I just want to know that your sure.” He tried to put his arm around me. I shrugged him off. “ You know I should be asking you the same thing.” He looked taken back by what I said. “I heard what you all where talking about. How many other girls have you done this with?” I kept my back to him, I didn’t want to see his reaction. I felt his weight shift on the bed. He got up and sat down on the floor in front of me.

“ Honestly there were others. But, and I mean but, they didn’t make me happy like you do. All they did was use me.” He stared at me. I looked at him stoned face. “What about Jensen?” He pulled a Castiel look. “ What about him?” he asked. “ I know you guys play it up in front of the fans. I mean hell I believe it. But when I saw you to tonight and how close you two really are, It didn’t settle right with me.” He looked at me and grinned. “ Are you seriously telling me you are jealous of Jensen?” My face turned red a bit. He pulled me into a hug and said “ Awe sweetie, that’s so cute. I mean Jensen really is amazing in bed, but you will be the one I come home to.” He laughed. I slugged him in the shoulder. “ That’s not funny Dmitri and you know it. I’m not just some fan for you to play with on stage. I’m the one that’s here laying in bed with you.” He kissed my cheek and laid back down. “ We need some sleep, because trust me tomorrow is going to be a long day.” The next morning, I woke up to a commotion in the living room. I hurried out of bed to see what the noise was. Jensen and Jared where in there horse playing. Misha was no where in sight. I rolled my eyes at them and went to find Misha. I glanced at the clock in the bedroom. It said 6 am, “ You have got to be kidding.” I groaned. I looked in the bathroom, no Misha. I went back to the kitchen no Misha. Finally I yelled at the boys, “ Where’s Misha?” Instantly I heard Jared “ I don’t know.” Followed by Jensen “ I don’t care.” I rolled my eyes and laughed. “Come you know you know that was funny.” Jared laughed. 

“Seriously guys do you know where he went?” I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Jared came in and sat at the table. “ He went to go and get something to eat.” Jensen hollered from the living room. I looked over towards Jensen. “ How long has everybody been up?” I yawned. “ We’ve all been up for about a hour and half.” Jared answered. “ Yeah some of us got work to do and cant sleep all day.” I heard Jensen mumble. “ Jensen knock it off.” Jared tried to help. “ I’m getting in the shower, he yelled as he wondered down the hall. I was rubbing my temples “ Its way to earlier for a Sam and Dean moment.” I heard a chuckle. I didn’t realize I said it out loud. I looked at Jared, “ So what is his deal anyways?” I wanted to know, but deep down I was afraid to know. Jared took in a deep breath, “ You know I love Jensen he’s my brother, and Misha is my friend…Those two have gravitated towards each other since day one. But sometimes I wonder.”

I tilted my head. “ What do you mean?” I asked. Just then the front door opened. “ Morning everyone.” Misha called out. I sighed and looked at Jared. He shrugged his shoulders. MIsha came into the kitchen with a box and coffees. He bent down and kissed me. Something was off, I could tell by the way he looked at me. I shook it off as nothing. It probably was nothing, “ Where’s Jen?” Misha asked. “ Cranky is in the shower.” I answered as I grabbed a coffee and donut. Misha looked towards the hallway. He sat everything down on the counter and walked towards the bathroom. Jared must knew what I was thinking. “ I wouldn’t advise it.” I heard him say with all the seriousness in his voice. I backed down and sat there eating my donut. About a half hour later, they both came back. Mishas face met mine and looked away. Jensen had this smirk on his face. My heart just sank a bit. I swear Jensen was acting like Demon Dean this morning and I was not amused at all. Misha just went all Castiel on me. Something was up and I didn’t like it at all. But decided this wasn’t the time or place.

We were about a couple of blocks away from the convention. “ Alright guys you ready?” I heard Jensen say. Misha looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand tight and didn’t want to let go. Jared looked at me sympathetic , “ Allie its all good. Sometimes were still get nervous.” Misha kissed my hand and handed me my hat and glasses. “ Okay we are going to pulling around the back. That’s where they are going to be dropping us off. But you are getting out in front. That way you don’t get recognized. You can enjoy the convention better and not be ambushed.” I was terrified. 

When we got all dropped off at our designated spots, I took a deep breath and walked in. The place was huge, There were people all over. So many volunteers, visitors, and cosplayers . I was so not expecting all of this. I heard someone on a microphone trying to corral people. “ Okay everybody, I need everyone with a VIP pass to come to the front please.” The woman shouted. People pushed and shoved though. I tried to make my way up front. But I got stopped by security. “ Miss you need step over here please.” I wondered what I did. All I did was walk through the doors and stood there.

They pulled me over to a small room. “ What did I do?” I question them as we went through a door. I looked up to see Misha standing there. “ I forgot to give you something. I sorry you got pulled out of line there. But I will make it up to you. All of the security have been in formed that your here with me. They know that you are aloud access to anywhere you want. Here’s this for you also. You did bring your phone right?” Misha handed me a credit card. “ Yes I brought my phone, and whats this for?” I looked confused at the card. “ Its for you to buy anything you want. There’s no limit on it. Also you can get in front of the lines and early seating if you want. There’s no wait as long as you have the lanyard on. Well I have to go and get ready.” He hugged me and kissed my forehead. 

Well here I go. I was aloud to go through the gate with the other line jumpers, as I call them. I had a plan, I was going to mess with Jensen. Hopefully it doesn’t back fire on me. I get down to the main area and see so many people selling supernatural merchandise. I lost count on how many Castiels I seen. I had to laugh at some. There were actually guys dressed up as Destiel. I should have known I would run into that. There was a waiting spot to get the boys autographs. I jumped up there with them. I was like the 15th person back. I saw one of the handlers look at me, They motion for me to jump up ahead and I shook my head. They nodded back understanding. We stood there for like 30 minutes. Finally the girls went wild in front of me, I wonder who is first.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, I should have known. Jensen was finishing up with the person in front of me, when I stepped. He went from smiles to straight face, in 2 seconds. “ Hi Jensen..” I smirked. “ They should have charged you double.” he mumbled. “ What’s the matter Jen? Don’t like competition?” I said sarcastically, then smiled. He signed my photo, and moved me on. Jared was up next. I smiled at him and he reached over the table and gave me a hug. “ Jensen not playing nice?” He asked me. I pouted. “ No he’s not, He can’t handle a little competition.” Jared smirked. He signed my photo then moved on. Then there he was. Smiling at everyone that he talked too.

Misha saw me and light up like a light bulb. “So what do you think so far?” He asked. “ Love it, except one thing Jensens not being a good sport.” I tattled. Misha got up from the table and I saw him head down towards Jensen, Jared saw what was going on and chuckled. Jensen saw Misha and instantly glared at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. I watched as Misha leaned down and whispered in his ear. Jensen stared at me the whole time. I couldn’t help it but smirk. I moved on before he got back. My stomach started to growl. Man I’m really hungry but wheres the food at. I stopped one of the volunteers and asked. He saw my lanyard and then it clicked. He smiled and took me to a door off to the side. When we went in, there was a some of the other cast mates. They looked at me and gave me a look. 

Next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, “ Chuck damnit.” I cursed to myself. I heard a laugh. “ Usually they call me Rob” I looked at him and shook my head. “ Misha told me about you, not everyone else here knows who you are yet.” We walked up to the buffet they had. “ When you get done eating, if you’d like I can introduce you to everyone.” They had I swear everything up here. since it was about brunch time, they had Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs. Then further down the other end was turkey and ham sandwiches. There was apples, oranges, and bananas. It was like a damn feast. 

I looked around for a place to sit. There was a table off to the side, I was relieved to see no one sitting there. I sat down my plate and went to find a drink. I grabbed some apple juice and a straw. I started to eat my pancakes when some one cleared their throat. I looked up and just started for a minute. “ Hey I’m Alex.” He held out his hand to me. I shook it with my mouth gaping open. Alex looked at me and just couldn’t contain his laugh. I shut my mouth real quick, after realizing how stupid I must have looked. “I’m sorry, I’m Allie. Wow I can’t believe how much you do look like him.” How much more unmannered can I be. I swallowed what food I had in my mouth, and took a drink. I apologized for being rude. “ It’s okay really.” He said as he sat down. I just couldn’t get over it. He has his mouth and they share the same facial expressions. 

“ So Misha wasn’t able to tell all of us who you are. Everybody is busy so don’t take anything personal. I’m sure you will get to meet them all eventually. So if you don’t mind me asking how did you meet Misha?” He asked with a questioning look. “ Well he was at a charity convention in my home town. I didn’t even know random acts was going to have a set up there. His booth was the last one I went too. He talked to me and I couldn’t barely get a word out, I was so shy. But later we talked and just hit it off I guess.” Smiling down at the memory.

I heard someone holler for Alex. He turn his head and waved. “ Well I have to go, it was nice to meet you Allie. I see you around,” He got up and left. I finished my food and sat there for a minute to let everything settle. About this time there was hardly anybody left. I took my phone out and looked at the time. Oh shit, I better hurry up. The panel is almost over, I left the room and headed there as fast as I could. Jared and Jensen were just finishing up when I made it. I showed my lanyard to security and went back stage. I stood there waiting for them to come back. It was about 10 minutes later they came down the stairs. 

“Hey Allie.” Jared waved. Jensen hadn’t noticed me or he was ignoring me. “ Jensen can we talk? ‘ I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. He sighed and motion for me to follow him. “Play nice you two.” Jared yelled at us, as we walked away. Jensen lead me to a room, I think it was something like a green room. He sat down in a chair far from me. “ Make this quick, I want to get some food.” He wouldn’t look at me. I stood there just looking at him, his jaw was clenched. I knew he was irritated. “ Okay cut the shit, Jen. What is your problem with me?” I asked him. He looked at me and said without hesitation. “ Because you are another one of those fan girls that’s playing him for some 5 minutes of fame. I don’t believe you should be back here and running around.” My eyes grew wide, “ Your fucking kidding me right? If I was after 5 minutes of fame, Do you really think I would give a shit what you think. I mean hell you two are practically in a relationship yourselves. If I didn’t know any better I would say you were Jealous. He has a new interest, and you can’t handle sharing him. Your to busy trying to have this pissing contest that you forgot that maybe he needs more then you.” 

“You really think you know what’s going on between us? That’s cute, You don’t know a damn thing.” He smirked. It was at this moment I could have swore he slipped in character. “ Are you fucking him?” I just asked straight out. He shook his head and stood up. “ Answer me Jensen, are you fucking him?” I got louder. “No.” He hissed back at me. “ I understand that you care for him, I know you have known about him longer and possible everything about him. But you have to understand, you don’t have claim over him. You are one of his closest friends. I respect that, But you need to man up and accept that he found someone that makes him happy outside of you. Stop acting so damn childish.” I spat at him. “ He went to leave the room. But before he did, he looked back over his shoulder and said, “ Maybe you need to look in the mirror and take your own advise. When I first showed up you were jealous the minute I touched him. So whose being childish?” And with that he walked out.I walked out, and Jared was there. “ You know your both right.” He said. Deep down I knew he was right. I smiled at him and hugged him. “ How do you do it?” I asked him, “ Do what?” He questioned. “ How do you handle it all. Was you jealous of Misha when he first came around?” He smiled at me and said, “ Oddly no. I knew Jensen and I was close. I mean we are truly brothers. Nothing was going to change that. He still spends more time with me then he does with Misha.” I looked down at the floor. “ I hope we can get pass this. I know what he’s saying is true, but I hope he understands I’m not trying to take Misha away from him. I don’t want Jen to have this bad image of me. Plus Misha don’t need to be put in the middle of this either.” I sighed and Jared hugged me. “ I’ll talk to Jen for you. Maybe I can help.” I heard the crowd go wild. I told Jared bye and ran towards the panel. I made it to the back of the room. I got in line to ask a question. I was ushered to the front of the line. Misha was already answering another question over on the other side of the room.

When he finished he turned back to where I was, apparently not recognizing me. “ Yes you have a question?” He smiled. “ Mishy I was wondering if you would ever date a fan?” I heard the girls around me laugh. I think he figured out who I was. “ Maybe, what you doing after this?” He smirked and winked at me. The crowd went wild. I smiled, only if they knew. He walked over to the end of the stage and motioned for me to come over. I blushed and and mouthed no. He said in his best castiel voice “ Okay you wont come to me…then I’ll come to you..” there was so much hooping and hollering going on by this point. When Misha made it to me, he leaned in and whispered in my ear. “You wait till we get home.” I closed my eyes and bit my lip. He had this shit eaten grin on his face. He walked back to the stage and continued his panel.

As the day went on I wondered around and looked at everything. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

Hey sweetie- Dmitri

Hey, hows it going? -me

It’s good, we are mostly done for the day. You ready to go? -Dmitri

Yeah- me

Okay meet us out back in about 10 mins- Dmitri

I saw the SUV sitting there and I got in. A few minutes passed before the boys showed up. Jensen got in first and he didn’t even look at me. Jared got in next and smiled at me. I didn’t see Misha, “ Where is he?” The door opened at that moment. “ Where were you?” I asked. He chuckled, “ I stopped for a couple of fans.” On the way back to the cabin, Misha was getting a little bit lovey dovey. I wouldn’t mind normally, but the boys seat was facing us. Misha was kissing my neck and putting his hands on me. Jared cleared his throat and looked out the window. I looked to see Jensen looking out the window but stealing glances at us. 

We finally pulled up to the cabin. Jared and Jensen jumped out. Misha followed and I slide out. Misha grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. It’s like he couldn’t get it opened quick enough. When we got inside he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the couch. He crashed his lips to mine. Kissing me with a hunger. Its like he couldn’t get enough. He pulled back, his eyes were dark with lust. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. We got half way down the hall when I heard Jensen yell “ Yeah don’t mind us.” We got to the bed and Misha dropped me on it. I was out of breath from the lack of air. He crawled on top of me and kissed my neck.

“mmmm…” I moaned. He placed my hands above my head and held them there. I felt him open up my legs with his knees. He ground his hips down into me. “ I’ve been waiting for this all day. I couldn’t wait till we came home.” He whispered into my ear. He raised up onto his knees and pulled his shirt off. His hair was all messed up, It made him look even hotter. I was breathless, he looked down at me and smiled. I raised up the best I could and slowly took off my shirt. I kept my gaze on him. I didn’t want to miss any of this. The heat he was putting off was overwhelming. I unhooked my bra and tossed it onto the floor. He lightly pushed me back down, leaving trails of kisses down my jaw line to my neck. He looked up at me as he trailed his tongue lightly down my collarbone to my right breast, taking my nipple into his mouth. He began sucking lightly. I grabbed the back of his head and grabbed a hand full of hair holding him there. Placing his hand on my left breast, he rolled and pinched my nipple. I cried out, he smiled against my skin. I felt his body shift. “ Takes these off.” He commanded. I unbuttoned my pants and wiggled out of them. 

He started to kiss down to my belly button, I giggled. It started to tickle. When he reached the top of my under ware he stopped and looked up at me. I looked back at him and bit my lip. It was right at that moment I lost all of my worries. Every doubt I had about him, everything melted away. That look told me everything I needed to hear. I was pulled out of my fog by knocking on the door. “ This better be fucking important.” Misha yelled. “ Hey we need to talk.” I heard Jensen from the other side. We both groaned. Misha got up and opened the door. I was still laying there uncovered, I couldn’t move. Misha gave him a dirty look as he walked passed him. I sat up and grabbed for the blanket. I saw Jensen looking at me. He licked his lips, and gave me a look I never thought I would see on him.

I heard some talking but couldn’t make out what was being said. I put on some clothes and walked out to see what was going on. They were all at the kitchen table. Jared looked at me, “ Hey do you want a beer?” I nodded and he handed me one. “ So whats going on guys?” I questioned. Jensen spoke “ Something happened at the convention and they have shut it down for the rest of weekend.” I sat down and took a drink. “ That must have been something serious.” Nobody said in anything for a while. We just sat there drinking. “ Okay well I have an idea. This would be a good time to get the air clear. We have plenty of time now.”Jensen suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

“So here’s the deal, I don’t want this to become a big fight. You make Misha happy and I make Misha happy. There’s nothing wrong with that.” I said. “ But we have to get over this jealousy shit. We are both adults.” I added. Jensen stared at me. Then looked at Misha. “ We shouldn’t have to change the way we are. I’m not going to stop showing him affection like I do. That’s something you are going to have to get over.” Jensen said matter of fact. Jared looked at him and shook his head. “ See this is what I meant earlier Jen. You have to be careful of what you say. Choose your words wisely man.” We all took a drink like it was planned. Misha chimed in and said. “ You two just need to kiss and make up. There’s no reason for any argument between you too. I’m happy with both of you.” Jensen and I looked at each other. “ Fine, lets start over and see how this plays out.” Jensen said then took a drink of his beer. “Fine.” I added.

As the night went on we all had a lot to drink. There was music playing, I was dancing around. Misha joined me, Jared was sitting on the couch watching us. Jensen threw his self down on the couch and was eye balling me.

"If you want some lovin' baby  
That I 'll give to you  
If you want some huggin' baby  
Oh I could hug some to  
All I want baby  
Is some touch from you" 

Misha in his drunken state grabbed Jensens hand and pulled him up. “ Here you two dance for a minute.” He fell down onto the couch. I looked at Jensen and back at Misha. but the amount of beer in my system I didn’t care. I grabbed Jensen and pulled him close. He smiled and put his hands on my waist. “ Do you think this is a good idea?” I heard Jared ask Misha. “ Yes I do, they need to get used to each other. I plan on keeping her for a long time.” Jared shrugged his shoulders “ Alright, if you think your not so old with the new…” I couldn’t here anything else they were saying. Jensen pulled me closer to him. I looked him in the eyes and got lost in a sea of green. 

"All I want is a little touch from you  
Just a little bit attention yeah  
You know is gonna see me through" 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. Jensen smiled and winked at me. I blinked, I wasn’t really sure I saw that. He leaned down to my ear and whispered “ You looked amazing earlier.” I looked at him and bit my lip. “ Oh yeah?” My heart began to race. I looked over his shoulder to Misha. I caught his blue eyes and smiled. But something happened. I’m not sure how or why. But the next thing I knew Misha was dancing behind me. He was grinding against me. While Jensen was dancing in front of me. “ Go ahead.” I heard behind me. I saw Jensen look over my should and gave a small nod. 

"I idolize you  
I idolize you baby  
Yeah yeah yeah..Oh what a thrill  
This thrill you know I get  
If I could comfort you baby  
Oh make you my pet" 

What was going on I though to myself. The next thing I knew Jensens lips were on mine. They were soft, he pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and pulled him in for another kiss. This time I deepened the kiss, I heard a moan come from him. Hearing that set something in me on fire. I push him down onto the couch and straddled him. He ran his hands up the back of my shirt. I was lost in this moment with Jensen. Kissing him and feeling his hands on me, Sent shivers all through my body. He kissed down to my neck. “ Jensen.” I moaned out. All of a sudden I froze. Oh my Chuck, I’m making out with Jensen not Misha. Jensen felt my reaction and pulled back from me. His eyes were hooded and pupils blown. You could barely see any green in them. 

I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door and I felt sick to my stomach. I threw up everything I drank, it was so bad. I heard a knock from out side of the door. “Allie are you okay?” I heard a voice. I was so messed up right now I couldn’t tell who it was. The door opened and Jared stepped in. “ I think I need to go lie down.” Jared picked me up and carried me to bed. I couldn’t get what just happened out of my head. All of that didn’t just happen did it? I asked myself. Maybe this is all a dream and I’ll close my eyes. When I open them, this was all nothing but a dream. Yeah that sounded good. 

Next thing I know I woke up alone in bed. The morning light was coming in the window. I blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes. I slowly sat up, my head was pounding really bad. Oh my Chuck this hurt, How much did I drink last night. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get rid the taste of alcohol and throw up. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Why did it have to be so damn bright? I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I turned and jumped, almost dropping my cup. Jensen was sitting at the table, “ Thought you might need these.” His arm was out stretched with medicine at the end. My fingers brushed his as I grabbed the bottle. Everything from the night before flooded back. I rubbed my temples for a minute. 

Popping open the bottle I grabbed two and threw them back. I tried to not look at him. I slowly slide down into the chair across from him. He looked at me, I met his eyes. Why do they have to be so damn green. Just why? They just suck you in like Mishas do, It’s so unfair. “ So..” I started to say. But Jensen held up his finger to stop me. “ We were drunk and it was a mistake. That’s all.” Is he really serious right now? That wasn’t all because people were drunk. Something was happening last night. “ No that wasn’t just because we were drunk. Misha said go ahead. You kissed me first..” I stared at him. Jensen sighed “ Misha and I have an understanding… I didn’t know if I was going to be able to really allow myself to do it. But when I saw you in the bed ealier. I couldn’t help it.” I just looked at him. “ What kind of understanding is this? Do you guys share girls?” I questioned him. Jensen took a drink of his coffee and closed his eyes. When he opened them. I saw how tired he looked. 

“ Its not like that, Misha and I are comfortable with each other. I mean hell you see how we are. You think all of that on stage is an act? I do care for the man. But Misha is not a one person kind of guy when it comes to ‘certain things’. When he said that last night, that meant he trusted you and me. Deep down would you have really kissed me back if you didn’t want to?” He questioned me. I took another sip of my drink. “So what your saying is you do share women.” He rolled his eyes,” I guess if thats what you wanna call it then yes. But I never do anything unless he is okay with it or with out him around. Last night was the first time I kissed someone without their consent. I do apologize for it. My mind was clouded, I had poor judgement. Hell we can all take the blame for that.” This was a lot to process. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. The funny thing is, I wasn’t mad. I was just a little irritated. I just wished they would have told me to begin with. “ So have you and Misha done things?” I asked cautiously. Jensen wouldn’t look at me. “ We’ve…umm.. just made out and touched per say. But never had sex. I’m not fully comfortable with that yet. Hell I may never.” I was actually relieved. I sighed. “ Okay well this is going to take me some time to process. But lets get something straight. If you ever go to kiss me again please give me a heads up some how.” I smirked. He looked at me and smiled. 

I got up and went to go to the bedroom. As I walked passed Jensen he grabbed my hand. I stopped and butterflies were going nuts in my stomach. He stood up and pulled me close to him. He slide his hands up into my hair and leaned close to me. “ Allie is it okay?” He whispered. “ Yes,” I replied nervously. He hovered over my lips for a second, then lightly pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. I licked my lips and pulled him back to me. His tongue lightly touched my lip and I let him in. 

Next thing I know I was pushed up against the wall. Jensen held my hands up above my head, he ground his hips against me. I moaned out his name. He kissed so different then Misha, he starts out so soft then he gets a little rough. He slide one of his hands down to my throat then squeezed lightly. We were so caught up in the moment. We didn’t hear the door open. Somebody cleared their throat and I froze. Jensen instantly pulled back and looked at me. He saw the terror in my eyes. “ So it looks like they took your advise Misha, they kissed and made up.” I heard Jared. Jensen got this shit eaten grin over his face. He let go of me and I wanted to fade away. I looked over to see Misha with his arms crossed propped up against the wall. With the biggest grin ever. 

“So your not mad?” I asked. Misha walked over to me and kissed me. “ How could I be mad? My two favorite people are getting along, and quite well I might add .” He smiled over at Jensen. Who was now sitting the table finishing his drink. “ Apparently someone let you in on the situation.” He walked over and gave Jensen a kiss. I couldn’t believe that just happened. “ You get used to it after a while.” Jared called from the living room. I forgot he was here with everything that just happened. “ You knew and didn’t tell me!” I yelled at him. “ It wasn’t my place to tell.” I walked over to him, “ That doesn’t sound like you, When have you kept a secrete?” I asked him. “ I do recall you spoiling that a certain cast member was in the scooby-doo episode.” I pointed my finger at him. I heard laughter come from the kitchen. “ So don’t tell me it wasn’t your place!” I scolded him. 

After an eventful morning, we all decided just to hang around the cabin today. MIsha was on his laptop, Jensen and Jared were making phone calls. So I decided to watch some tv. I flipped through and found supernatural. Well hell yeah, I thought. I was excited to see that is was my favorite one. Demon Dean always intrigued me. I looked over to see Misha glancing at the tv. I loved when Deans eyes went black something about it really peaked my interest. The part came when Sam had Dean in the chair. When Sam first opened up the secrete door, and we see Dean, The way he looked at Sam just grabs me. 

The sass that Dean gives Sam when he walks in with the donor blood, is just perfect. What Jensen may not realize, that’s how he was treating me when we first met. Also when we had our little talk in the green room. Some of his character slipped out. I was sitting on the edge of my seat by now. Focused on the screen, when Sam threw the holy water on him and then gave him the blood. I held my breath, I got goose bumps when Dean made the demonic sounds. I rubbed my arms to make them go away. I had a smirk pop up on my face. I didn’t notice that all three guys were watching me. “ So you like that episode?” Jensen said as he sat beside me. “ Yeah I actually do.” He cocked his head, “ Okay why?” 

“ Well I like Dean’s cockiness he had. Yes I know I said cock before anybody even says it! I like how he was able to let lose. I mean all of the feelings he had building up. Unfortunately Dean had to experience the mark of Cain to be able to break free and not care. I mean all of his pent up anger, all of the feeling he felt. They just melted away, when he opened those gorgeous black eyes. It was like he took a breath for the first time after drowning for so long.” I snapped out of it and looked around, to see everyone staring at me. “ Damn Misha you have a dark one on your hands.” Jared said. “ You fans really look into this stuff way to much.” Jensen said Smiling. I smacked him on the knee, He laughed.

“I hate to interrupt, but we all need to chat about tomorrow. On what we are going to do. We are flying back to the states. Then we will have only a few days before we are off shooting again.” Misha looked over his laptop. That was something I hadn’t thought of. What was I going to do. I knew what they would do. “ Am I suppose to go back home? I know you guys will be tied up with the show and everything but where do I fit in with all of this now?” I was a bit concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Some ideas were thrown around. Maybe I should rent a place in Vancouver, maybe get a place down in the states. I just didn’t know what to do with my house I already had. If I decided to move to be with the guys. Maybe I should just keep my place and the guys could come and see me. “ Hey wont you guys just come and see me at my place. It would be easier that way no rent would have to be paid.” I don’t know why nobody thought about that. “ I could get another job, and that way I would have my own money also. I would feel a lot better if I had my own.’ Misha cut me off, “Speaking of money. Do you still have that credit card I gave you?” I had to think what I did with it. “ Umm..Yes..Yes I do. I believe its in a piece of clothing around here somewhere.” I said looking around the room.

“You keep that, and if you want it to be just for emergencies that’s fine. Just umm don’t lose it please. Since it has my name on it and all. I’ll see what I can do to get you one with your name on the account.” I wanted to protest but couldn’t. “ Well boys I’m going to get in the shower.” I got up and left the kitchen. I grabbed some clothes for the day and set them on the bed. I think today is comfy pj day. So I grabbed a pair of black pajama pants that seemed like they were 2 sizes to big and a grey tank top. 

I turned on the shower and got the water just right. I didn’t even bother closing the door. I mean whats the point now. I stepped out of my clothes and got in. I stood there under the water and closed my eyes. I will never get over the feeling of that first hit of water. I just stood there, Not moving. I heard the shower curtain being moved. I turned to see Misha behind me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. “ So you think you can get in the shower with me now?” I raised an eye brow at him. He smirked then got real serious. “ Face the wall.” He commanded me. I turned around, “ Put your hands on the wall and don’t move them.” I did as he said. I felt his hands run over my body. He ran his hand over my most sensitive area. I bit my lip and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He lightly touched my nub, making little circles with his left hand. I moaned and bit my lip harder, “ You have been denied to long, this time no interruptions.” He whispered into my ear. His right hand grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. He dipped his index finger inside, my breath caught for a moment. 

Moving in and out slowly, then inserting another. I pushed back against him out of reflexes. After a few minutes I felt him pull out, he then rubbed his tip against me. “ Are you ready sweetie?” he asked. “ Yes,” I said in anticipation. He slowly pushed inside, I cried out. He filled me to the max. “ Mmm …Damn girl..” he said. Pulling back out almost completely, he thrust back in. I was getting lost in everything that was happening. I’ve been waiting for this moment, to feel him deep inside. “ Oh my God Misha don’t stop.” He pulled me back against him.” Does that feel good?” He whispered into my ear. I nodded, he gripped my hips tight. I knew there would be possible bruises later. I fell back forward and he quickened the pace. I could hear him moan. He slammed into me with such a force that if it wasn’t for the wall, I would have been knocked over. I closed my eyes as I felt the pressure build inside me. It seemed like he knew every little place to hit. 

“Misha, I’m about to..mmm..don’t stop.” was all I could get out. He was hitting me with short thrust and that’s all it took. He tipped me over the edge, and I felt like I was going to collapse. He followed a few seconds after, We stood there panting. After we regained control of our selves. I felt him pull out and I turned to face him. I was in a daze, It has been so long since I had been with anyone. He kissed me softly on my lips. “Lets get washed up and get back out there before the guys do anything stupid.” I nodded. We finished up our shower. When misha pulled the curtain back, I heard foot steps run back down the hallway. I wanted to act like I didn’t hear it, to save me and the other person some embarrassment. I went outside and sat on the porch. It was nice out, just a small breeze. At 70 Degrees it was perfect. I was admiring the scenery, when the front door opened. Jared walked out and sat down in the chair beside me. “ Its beautiful out here.” I looked over at him. Jared took a deep breath. “ Yeah too bad we have to leave tomorrow.” He sighed. We sat there not talking for the longest time. It was nice that I get to have these peaceful times with him. Jared looked at me, “ Allie what you thinking about?” I looked over, “ About tomorrow, I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know what is the right thing. Should I stay with you guys and go to Vancouver when you start filming? Or do I go back home? I don’t know what the thing to do is?” Jared looked out down at his hands. 

After some more silence he spoke,” Honestly Allie, I think you should go back home. You have a house so you don’t have to pay rent. Your already set up, Its not like your never going to see those knuckle heads again.” he chuckled. I looked at him a little worried. “ What about you? Are you breaking up with me?” I smiled a bit. “How could anyone break up with you?” he smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.” Thanks Sa….uh Jared.” We both got to laughing, ‘It’s okay that happens more then you think.” 

I walked inside to see the guys sitting on the couch. I tried not to make any noise. They were watching something on the tv. I had no idea what it was. But the moment caught me off guard. Misha was sitting there with Jensens head on his shoulder. I peeked over the both of them to see their fingers intertwined. I couldn’t help but smile. This was the stuff fan girls wanted to see. But luckly for me I get to see it first hand. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart looking back at me. “ Hey boys, getting cozy?” I asked. They smiled back at each other and went back to how they were. I sat down at the far end of the couch. 

“ What are you guys watching?” I looked at the screen. “ I dunno Misha was flipping through channels and nothing was on so we settled for this.” Jensen added. It looked like they were watching lifetime. But I wasn’t sure. Jared came back in and sat down in the chair next to us. Everybody looked at peace, I didn’t want this to end. Nothing I could ever think of was better then this. I saw Jensen raise his head off Mishas shoulder. He looked at Misha, giving him the most loving look. Jensen kissed Misha on the cheek and Misha turned to look at him. Both of them were smiling. Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen on the lips. 

“Sorry Allie for stealing your man here.” Jensen motioned for me to come and sit in between them, I traded spots with Jensen. Misha kissed my cheek and pulled me closer for a squeeze. He then rested his arm behind me on the couch. I looked at Jensen, i nudged him a little bit with my left arm. He looked at me and I offered my hand to him. He took it, and smiled. I raised his hand to my lips and kissed it. He smiled at me, “Thank you.” I mouthed. He winked at me and we three went back to the tv. That night we all had our stuff packed, we where all sitting at the kitchen table. 

“ So sweetie have you made up your mind?” Misha asked me. “ Yeah I have, I’m going back home.” I Misha looked a me, I think he was expecting a different answer. Jensen looked at Jared and sighed. He must have thought the same thing. Then it hit me, they think i’m done. “ Boys, i’m just going back until you guys are done with filming this time. When you guys get done, come back to me.” There was a little sigh of relief when they realize what I said. “ Jared and I talked about it a little bit. I decided this was the best thing to do. This way I don’t have to worry about rent or anything. You are always welcomed in my home. I know we had some fun here. But just because we leave doesn’t mean its good bye. I know that I just met you and Jared since I’ve been here. But Misha and I have a small history.” I placed my hand on Jared and Jensen hands. 

We all finished our cups of coffee and got ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I was not looking forward to the flight. I wish there was a way to bypass it. But if I wanted to get home then I better suck it up. I was getting tired, I wasn’t used to staying up like they were. “I’m going to bed boys, I can’t stay up like you all do.” I heard Jensen chuckle “Amature.” I heard the other two laugh. I rolled my eyes. “Night boys.” 

I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Misha was not laying next to me. I looked around the dark room and he as nowhere in sight. So I got up and walked into the hall way when I heard voices coming from the bathroom. I put my ear up to the door and my eyes got wide. I heard moaning coming from the other side. “ Fuck Misha…if you keep doing that I’m not going to last.” I heard Jensen growl. I couldn’t move my feet planted themselves. The moaning continued. My heart pounded, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “ Umm boys, I need to pee.” I said embarrassed. “Shit.” I heard Jensen say. Then I heard Misha giggling. I backed up from the door. Jensen walked out with no shirt on. He couldn’t even look at me, His eyes were focused on the floor. Misha looked at me. I just looked back and not sure what to say.

When I was done, I walked to the living room. Jensen was trying to cover up and disappear I think. I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me. I motioned for him to follow me. He was reluctant, but did anyways. We walked outside and sat down on the porch. Not knowing how this was going to go I looked at Jensen. He still hasn’t looked at me yet. “ Look I don’t know how this works. I’ve never been in this ‘situation’ before, But Jensen you have to look at me. Stop hiding your face from me and look at me damnit.” He looked up at me and I couldn’t read his expression. 

“ It is so funny at how quick this all happened with you and I . I just met you like 3 days ago. I know its awkward for me to be here, with Misha it’s easy now. I got to some what ease into it with him. But with you, and now knowing what I know. Its still hard to adjust. I mean hell I used to be one of those fan girls that would fantasize about what just happened. I never thought in my wildest dreams get to somewhat witness it.” I blushed. I put my hand on Jensens knee. “Say something.” 

“ I just don’t know how to feel about all of this. It was okay with Jared knowing, it didn’t bother me so much. But your an outsider and I know nothing about you. I’ve been with Misha for a couple of years now. I feel like we need to still hide it.” Jensen looked up at the night sky. “ Come on guys, it was just a blow job.” We both jumped. Misha step out from the door way. “ Look, I want you both to know something. I care deeply for both of you. I don’t want either of you to get jealous of how much time I spend with one or the other. So I’m trying to spend the same amount of time with both of you. I mean hell I fucked you in the shower, and when I stepped out I saw Jen here spying on us. He needed to get his release also. So when I thought everyone was a sleep. I pulled him into the bathroom. So here’s the rules with this relationship. You two are equals. I will spend just enough time with both. There needs to be no jealousy crap from either side. And most of all don’t be shy I’m being intimate with one and the other one walks or something. There is nothing to hide here. With that being said get your asses inside we have to be up early and got a long flight home.” Misha motioned to the door. 

Jensen and I looked at each other and got up and headed inside. Jensen walked over to the couch and went to lay down. “Jen no come to bed with us, at least give Jared some comfort for tonight.” Misha woke Jared up and told him to sleep on the couch. He looked at all of us and decided to leave it be. He laid down and passed back out. We all walked to the bed and laid down. It was odd being in bed with two guys but its also warm so I couldn't really complain.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been about 2 weeks since I’ve been home. It was weird being home again. But I was sure glad that I didn’t have to be on a damn air plane. I hated the things. I couldn’t keep my mind occupied long enough so I didn’t think about them 24/7, but Nothing worked. So I sat down at the the computer and watched some panels. They have been filming for the next season and was going to be gone for a couple of months. I’ve talked to them once since we got back. They have been so busy. I wished I could talk to them every day. But I understood. 

I heard my phone go off over by the table. It seemed like I couldn’t get to it quick enough.I looked down to see that it was Moose. I was so happy. It was a 3 second vid. and message. 

 

We miss you sweet heart. - Moose

Hi! How are you doing? Is everything going good?- me

I’m doing good, everything is great. We had a good day of filming. -Moose

I’m so glad to hear. I miss you guys terribly. I can’t wait to see you all. Are Squirrel and Huggy bear playing nice? - Me

You can say that, they are getting along very well -Moose

Well tell them to not to play around to much and get into trouble- Me

 

I knew you’d miss me- Squirrel

Who said I missed you? -Me

Well I miss you very much, cant wait to see you again- Squirrel

Don’t be going all soft on me- Me

Nothing on me is soft- Squirrel

Well we have to go they are calling us back for a minute.-Squirrel

okay well I’ll talk to you guys later, be safe. -Me

i couldn’t help but shake my head. Jensen is so full of himself sometimes. I don’t mean that in a bad way either, Hes just so cocky. Well i guess I better try to get something done around here. I still haven’t unpacked my stuff from the trip. I guess I better do that. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed to the bedroom. I sighed when I looked at all my stuff. It really needed to be done, but I really didn’t want to. So I kicked myself in the ass and got to it. When I opened my suitcase, I pulled out my clothes. Then I saw something that wasn’t part of mine. There was a shirt that didn’t belong to me. I pulled it out and it was Mishas white button down. I had this big smile come across my face. i held it up to my nose and took a deep breath. I can smell his cologne. I carefully sat it up on the bed. Then I noticed something else in there. There was another shirt in there. I held it up and it was one of Jensens, I held onto and didn’t want to let it go. 

I got to laughing at myself. Hey snap out of it your a Misha girl. I decided to put them both on with a pair of jeans. I wan’t really going anywhere. I slipped out of the clothes I was in. I put on Jensens shirt and it was a bit to big. But that’s okay. It was comfy. Then I grabbed for Mishas it really wasn’t a bad combo. Both shirts were to big. But I didn’t care, this way I had both my guys here even though their not. I unzipped the little bag that I had, and found a post card in it. It was from Jared. It had a beautiful sunset on it. I flipped it over and there was writing.

It read “ I hope these gifts we left in your bag will help you get through the lonely times. It was nice getting to know you over the 3 days we were together up there. We will be back soon, can’t wait! Welcome to the family sweet heart. Love, Jared. Misha. Jensen.”

Now I wished I hadn’t been so lazy before! They are so damn thoughtful. I need something to do. So I went out and got a paper, and grabbed some lunch. There was a several waitress jobs and Cashier jobs. But nothing really looked interesting. I’m thankful that Misha gave me this card now. I get looked at funny when I use it. With it being such a small town, news travels fast. its funny how all of a sudden peoples view of you change with one little scene. I decided I had enough and went home. I turned on some music, it helps alot to get my frustration out. That night I went to bed with nothing but Jensens shirt on. I put Mishas shirt on my pillow, making it like a pillowcase. I snuggled up to it. Breathing in his scent, I miss the boys so much. A tear fell down my cheek. Its hard being here. They make my life less miserable. I feel asleep clutching the pillow tight.

 

Watching panels of Misha and Jensen, it really warms my heart. Knowing what I do now, I see it. I see the love they have for each other. Just like the characters themselves, Jensen and Misha share a profound bound. The loving looks Jensen gives him, the way he laughs. Its everything. Even the blind can tell. You can hear it in their voices. I’m lucky enough, I get to share it with them.

Its been almost 2 months since I’ve seen the guys. Nothing has gotten easy, I can’t find a job. Nobody wants to hire me. I went to several places, they had a now hiring sign in the window. But when I went in, they turned me away. Telling me all positions were filled. When I know for a fact they weren’t. It seems like my life is falling apart right now. I’ve had to use the card to pay my bills. I just don’t know what to do. If it wasn’t for Misha giving the card I don’t know how I would get by. I wish they were here.

I hear my doorbell ring. I get up off the couch and answer it. I couldn’t believe it, there stood Misha.I couldn’t say anything I grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tight. I couldn’t believe it. Tears fell down my cheeks. “ I’m so happy your here.I missed you so much.” I cried. “Sweetie I missed you too.” He kissed my forehead. I pulled him inside and pinned him up against the door and smashed my lips to his. I kissed him with a hunger. It was like I couldn’t get enough of him. I pressed myself against him as much as I could. I just couldn’t get close enough. When we finally broke apart, we were gasping for air. “ Fuck If I knew this is what I would return to, I would stay gone more often.” He chuckled. “ The fuck you will.” I gave him the most serious look. 

After the initial surprise wore off. I just smiled from ear to ear. I was so happy. We talked it seems like for hours. Catching up on how things have been. He talked about how things went on set. How the boys were picking on him. I tried to ask him about the new season. But I just couldn’t crack him. Just wait till I see Jared, I know he would slip and tell me. I thought to myself. I told him about how the whole job situation was going. It didn’t make sense to him either. I heard his phone ding and it surprised me. “ Whats that?” I asked him. “ Its just notifications from twitter.” He answered still looking at the phone. I sighed, Iv’e been waiting for this day for a very long time. I never thought it would come. 

“ Hey Allie, I left something out in the car do you mind going out and getting for me?” He asked still not looking from his phone. “ Yeah sure.” I walked outside and down to the car. I opened the door. There was a a bag sitting there. I reached in a grabbed it. I felt someone grab me from behind. I jumped and whipped around. I met those familiar green eyes. My breath caught. “ Jensen..” I whispered. I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. I felt his tongue lightly touch my lips. I opened up for him. He kissed me deep, and I moaned into him. So caught up in the moment, we forgot that we were outside. The realization hit us both at the same time. We broke apart and hurried up and got inside. Misha smiled and he saw how happy I was. I pulled them both to the bedroom. Jensen and Misha both chuckled. “ Damn she ain’t wasting no time.” I heard Jensen say. I pushed Misha down onto the bed and straddled him. I kissed him letting the moment take over me. Misha sat up with me still on his lap and I pulled off his shirt and kissed him again. I felt the bed sink down to my right. I looked over and met Jensen eyes. Misha kissed my neck and collarbone. 

I got up and laid back on the bed. Jensen looked at Misha, there was things being said with out words between them. Misha pulled Jensen in for a kiss. I laid there and watched them. When they parted, Misha left the room. I sat up, Jensen crawled over to me. Softly kissing me. I looked into his eyes. I slowly pulled off my shirt. Jensen watched me, I then wiggled out of my pants. I threw them down onto the floor. Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and forcefully threw it to the floor. He leaned back down to me. He kissed my lips again. Moving down to my neck. He lightly nipped at the skin. Kissed his way down to my belly button. It was like he wasn’t wasting no time. He kissed my inner thigh and grabbed the top of my under ware. I lifted my hips a bit, he pulled them down. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. He kissed up my right leg, and ran his tongue up my thigh. He inched closer to my center. He hovered just above it. “ Allie look at me..” He whispered. I looked down my body at him. He smiled up at me. He did a long stroke of his tongue on my folds. I shivered at the feeling. He chuckled at my reaction. 

He proceeds to lick again, this time he pushes through. When he made contact I let out a moan. He lightly ran circles around it. I couldn’t help it, out of reaction I placed my hand on the back of his head and held him there. He wasn’t in no hurry. he took his time. “ Jensen..” I whispered. He looked up at me and stopped. “ You like that baby?” He asked. “ Yes.” I answered. He went back to it and I watched him. It was at that moment Misha walked back in. I met his eyes and he licked his lips. I went back to watching Jensen. He stalked around like a predator. Misha sat down beside us. “ Having fun Jen?” he asked. Jensen moaned and flicked his tongue across my nub. He was like a hungry man enjoying his last meal. Misha leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I saw him put his hand on the back of Jensens head. He slowly sneaked his other up to my throat, putting a bit of pressure.That’s all it took. “ Oh my god, don’t stop I’m going to come.” Jensen speed up just a tiny bit and Misha applied more pressure. Within seconds my orgasm hit me. Wave after wave came over me. I cried out in pleasure. My whole body arched. MIsha moved his hand from Jensens head. But he kept his hand on my throat, but loosening up his grip. Jensen raised up and wiped his face. 

When I finally stop shaking, Misha let go. Tears fell from my eyes. “ Sweetie you okay?” Misha asked. I couldn’t talk, So I just nodded my head. Jensen left and came back with a glass of water. I sat up and took a drink. “ Oh my god..I can’t…” They both chuckled. “ That was amazing, You have no Idea how intense that was.” I was so in my high right now, it was unreal. I felt like I was floating. 

“Jensen… Fuck…” was all I could get out. He smirked. MIsha looked at me and said. “ I knew you would enjoy it.” Jensen leaned towards Misha and starting kissing his neck. I just watched in awe. Misha closed his eyes and licked his lips. Jensen carefully bit down on his flesh. Misha moaned out in pleasure. I sat there I didn’t know what to do. Misha laid back and Jensen kissed down his stomach. “Okay boys I’m going to let you two have your privacy.” I said and started to get up. “ Baby you don’t have to leave… You could stay..” Jensen whispered. “ Its okay I promise, you two have your fun.” I said as I walked out. I looked back over my shoulder, to see Jensen lowering his head down. I looked away and headed back to the living room. I sat on the couch and started smiling and laughing to myself. I couldn’t believe what was happening in my bedroom right now. But hearing Misha moan snapped me back to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been quiet for about an hour now. I decided to get up and go find me some clothes. When I walked in, Misha was asleep in Jensens arms. I smiled. I know they were tired form the flight anyways. So I got some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, cleaned up quickly. I wanted to get back before they woke up. I tried to leave as quietly as possible. When I got to the store, I was trying to figure out something to cook for us all. I grabbed a case of beer. Then went to the meat department and grabbed a couple of whole chickens, a bag of potatoes, the stuff to make green bean casserole. I grabbed a few more things, before heading to the counter. 

I got back home and sat the stuff on the counter in the kitchen. I heard some foot steps coming towards me. I turned to see Misha. He had on just a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. He was rubbing his eyes, hair a mess and yawning. “ Did you sleep good?” I asked. He nodded, I couldn’t help but smile. It was the cutest damn thing. Sleepy Misha was a sight to see. He sat down at the table and I started to make coffee. “ Where did you go?” He yawned. “I went to the store to get some groceries. I’m cooking dinner for us.” I heard the gurgling of the coffee pot. I reached into the cabinet for a coffee cup. I poured him a cup, and handed it to him. “ Hey where’s Jared?” I asked him. He took a drink, “ He said he’s sorry for not coming, he needed some time to his self.” I looked at him worried.” Is he okay?” Misha nodded. I sighed, I turned to grab the chicken out of the bags and put them into the sink. 

“ Mmmm coffee..” I heard Jensen say. I poured him a cup and handed it to him. “ Morning sunshine.” I smiled at him and went back to putting the rest of the stuff up. “ what time is it?” Jensen asked. “ Its 4 in the afternoon.” Misha answered. Wow this is just perfect I thought to myself. Just a couple of hours ago. I was having the most amazing time with the two of them, and now i’m here cooking for them. Wow my life had gotten very interesting very quickly. I laughed to myself. Before I got elbow deep in chicken, I grabbed my phone. I turned on some music. Out of habit, I went to youtube and chose my music. I started to cut the chicken in pieces, “ Really?” I heard Jensen say. “ What?” I asked. “ You listen to me sing?” He looked at me. “ Your one hell of a singer. Misha help me here.” I looked at Misha. He shook his head, “ Nope I’m staying out of this.” I rolled my eyes at him. “ Thanks alot.” Jensen and Misha get to talking among themselves. 

I finshed cutting the chicken into pieces. “ Hey babe, can you get the flour for me?” I asked. I heard them both stop talking, I didn’t hear anybody get up. I looked at both of them. Jensen and Misha looked at each other and said at the same time “ Is she talking to me or you?” There was a pause, then we all started busted up laughing. “ I’ll get it, Where’s it at?” MIsha asked as he got up. “ Its in a gallon zip lock bag in the fridge.” I pointed.He sat it down besides the sink. Jensen wrapped his arms around my waist and asked if he could help with anything. “ Yeah you could. In the cabinet to the left there, is the where the spices are. Could you grab salt, pepper, the Cheyenne pepper, and garlic powder?” Now this was a sight, my guys in the kitchen helping me cook. 

It took about an hour to get dinner done, we had the table set. Sitting there eating dinner and laughing, it made me smile. It was such a normal thing. I guess before I met MIsha, I figured they didn’t do all of this. That they don’t sit and have a normal dinner. That everything was fancy and expensive. I couldn’t help but fall in love with this moment. Jensen was sitting at the end of the table and Misha was a across from me. Those two just talked and laughed, I had to remind them to calm it down before someone chokes. My heart started to swell, I wish Jared was here to share in this moment with us. 

After dinner, the guys insisted they do the dishes. I tried to argue with them but was defeated. So I guess it was off to the living room I go. I reached for my phone and sent a message to Jared. 

Hey Moose! I wish you were here. - Me

no reply

I hope your doing ok.-Me

still no reply

I was getting nervous. He has never not replied to me before. Maybe he’s busy, He’s fine nothing to worry about. I tried to convince myself. Jensen and Misha walked into the livingroom. Misha was holding two cups. He held one out to me. “ Mmmm coffee..” I smiled. Misha just shook his head and smiled. “ What?” I aksed him, “ You and Squirrel over here, are alike.” He pointed to Jensen. “ Hey don’t hate.” Jensen said before he took a drink. “ She just knows whats good.” He said and winked at me. I turned red for a minute. I swear he’s going to kill me with those eyes and that smile of his. Just then my phone went off. 

Hey sweetheart, sorry I was in the shower. How are you?-Moose

You had me worried there for a minute. I”m doing good, we just got done eating dinner. - Me

“Whose that?” Misha asked. “ It’s Jared, I texted him earlier, he’s just now getting back with me.” I answered. “ You should tell him about the awesome dinner he missed out on.” Jensen yelled from down the hall. “ I was getting ready to.” Misha grabbed his lap top and started to pound away on the key board. 

Squirrel wanted to me tell you dinner was awesome. We had fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole. - Me

Well damn I missed out! I’m sorry I’m not there this time. I wanted to come but decided that you three need the time to your selves. Don’t tell them this, but I need a break from their love fest. I love them both, but i needed a break. -Moose

Lol, Your secrete is safe with me. I hope I can see you next time though. - Me

Allie do me a favor, keep an eye on those two for me. I got to go. I have a shit ton of stuff to do tomorrow. -Moose

Jensen had sat down beside me with his phone, and just stared at it for a moment. “ Thats what we call a phone, we talk to people on it.” I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me. “ No shit smartass. I was looking to see if I had any missed messages.” He said. I peeked over at Misha to see him smiling and I heard him chuckle. “ What you laughing at old man?” Jensen shot at him. “ I may be old but I can still get you going.” He winked at him, “ Wow just wow.” Was all I could mange to say. “ Yeah well bite me.” Jensen winked at him. “ Love to.” Misha replied playfully. “ Oh my, get a room you two!” I blushed. They both laughed. Jensen and I were sitting on the couch, I had put in a movie. There wasn’t much of anything else to do. Misha was had gotten into the tub. He wanted to soak for a bit. Jensen was teasing me because I wanted to watch Happy Feet. “ Yes I know I’m an Adult, don’t judge me sir!” I gave him a serious look. He chuckled and took a drink of beer. I was so engrossed in the movie, I didn’t even notice he was watching me. I knew the movie by heart, so of course I recited every word. Even sang the songs, Jensen would look at me then look at the tv. He got up and went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. I heard footsteps down the hall. Then there were whispers in the kitchen. “ What are you guys talking about?” I questioned. “ Nothing you just turn around and watch your movie there kid.” Jensen pointed to the screen. Misha snorted as he turned away so I couldn’t see his face. “ Just because your younger years are just a memory doesn’t mean you can mock mine.” I spat back. There was a silence, and it was at that moment I knew I had fucked up. I had turned back to see Jensen with his jaw clinched and Misha biting his lip. “ Watch your tongue there little girl, this is a game you don’t want to play.” Jensen warned. Misha stepped in front of Jensen, “ okay I think that’s enough.” I felt really bad, sometimes my filter don’t work. 

“ Hey you guys wanna go out tonight?” I asked. “ Well it is 8pm isn’t it passed your bedtime?” Jensen asked over Mishas shoulder. I knew how the rest of this night was going to go. “ Well okay Jensen if you don’t want to look like my chaperon you can just stay here then.” I threw back at him. “ Misha you coming with me?” I asked him. Misha sighed. “ Ok fine.” I walked back to the bedroom and put on one of my short black dress. I did a quick up do and applied a small amount of makeup. It was a bout 30 mins later I was ready. I walked back through the living room to the front door. I saw Misha and Jensen staring at me. “ Please tell me your not going out like that?” Misha asked me. “ Yeah I am, and you can’t stop me.” and with that I walked out the door. I didn’t even wait for Misha to come. I was not in the mood for Jensens shit. I don’t know what happened. All I know is that I needed to leave. I pulled up at the local bar. I noticed it was Karaoke night. Well maybe if I get a few drinks first. I walked up to the bar and order the first drink of the night. I found myself a table to sit at, I sipped at my drink. I looked around at all of the people. This place was crowed tonight. I swear half the damn town was here. I watched as people went up on stage. There was a wide variety of songs being song tonight. I pulled my phone out of my purse to see what time it was. But instead of the time I saw 4 text messages. Moose, Squirrel and Dmitri. 

Sweet heart what happened? -Moose

Look I’m sorry alright? - Squirrel

Allie are you okay?- Moose

Please come home, Jensen told me he said he was sorry.. -Dmitri

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my purse. I ordered a southern comfort this time and gulped it down. Apparently that is all I needed. I walked up to the DJ and told him to put me on the list. I stood there and looked through the book of songs, but nothing jumped out at me. Finally I found one, a big smile came across my face. There was one person ahead of me. So I waited off to the side. My stomach started to turn a bit. Even feeling tipsy I was nervous. But this was my only way of feeling better. It was finally my turn, I took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic. It took a second for the music to start. That s when I made the mistake of looking out at everyone. That’s when I spotted them. A pair of green eyes, Jensen stood there watching me. Then if that wasn’t bad enough, Mishas blues came around him. I hadn’t realized the music started already. I saw movement beside me, I looked to see the DJ. “ You okay? I’ll start the music over, but this is the only time I’ll do it.” I nodded and he went back to the station, the music started back up. I looked Jensen right in the eyes. “ You don’t own me.” I sang. “ Don’t try to change me in any way. “ I saw Jensen walk to the bar. He threw back a couple of shots. Misha stayed right where he left him. “ Don’t tell me what to do, and don’t tell me what to say..” I followed Jensen over to the DJ. I saw he was picking up the book and was looking through it. I looked back at Misha and Gave him a look like, “ What is he doing?” Misha just stared at me. Jensen walked back over towards Misha, I saw him talk in Misha ear. Then looked at me with a smirk. “ I’m young and I love to be young, and I’m free and I love to be free to live my life the way I want, and do whatever I please.” I glared at him. I wondered what he was up to. I was getting pissed, I couldn’t even finish the song I step away. I heard the crowd clapping. Jensen stood there sarcastically clapping. I went straight to the bar and order 3 more shots. “ So this song goes out to someone special, you know who you are….The bitch came back the very next day, oh the bitch came back thought she was a goner..” I walked up to where Misha was standing. “ Oh yeah Jensen two can play this game.” I said. Misha put his hand on my arm as a warning. I looked at Misha and he had this look that I hadn’t seen before. It was like he was getting annoyed and pissed all at once. The fucked up thing about it all was the crowd was singing along unknowingly.


	13. Chapter 13

The only thing good I could say about this was Jensen sure knew how to work a crowd. He looked at me and smiled and was just having a good old time. I walked over to the dj to see if anyone else had signed up yet. to my relief there wasn’t anyone. He looked at me funny, like he knew what was getting the idea of what was going on. But i ignored it, hoping he really doesn’t get it. When Jensen was done with his charade, he stepped over to me and smiled real big. I rolled my eyes at him. I walked over to the mic and waitied. By this time Jensen had made his way to the bar. I saw that Misha was sitting there, just looking embarassed. I started to feel bad about all of this. But then Jensen and all of his cockiness shown again, that feeling flew out the window.

“Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it’s over budget but you’d pay her just to touch it, come on  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her she’d be gone before your holler, come on” I sang. 

Jensen ignored me, I watch him and Misha talk but it seemed like Misha was trying to calm him down. Misha had order and drink by this time, the next moment was priceless I wished I could have it on video.

“Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
‘Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth..” Misha spit out his drink, and Jensen swallowed hard. He sat his drink back down on the counter. I just smiled real big a blew a kiss his way. Misha looked at him and back at me a few times. I guess he was just trying to figure out what was the next move. I could see him trying to calm Jensen down but it wasn’t happening. As i sang along it seemed like everybody else faded out and all I saw was those two. Misha looked at me with hurt in his eyes. Jensen was pissed and I could tell he was hurt, at this point it wasn’t fun for me anymore. 

When the song ended I went to the Dj and asked him for one more and that I was finished, I whispered the song to him and he nodded. I could see him looking through the stuff. After about a few minutes, he gave me a thumbs up. 

“ I’ve been holding this in  
From the very first kiss  
And I’ve been losing my mind  
Tryina’ keep up like this “ I sang, no response.

“Love me or leave me alone  
Hold me or just let me go  
Cause I’ve felt this fire for so long  
So baby love me, love me  
Love me or leave me alone” I saw the boys look at me. Their expression change a bit.

‘’If we’re just playin’ along, then we’re just playin’ ourselves  
And I don’t want you to know where somebody is  
Cause there’s magic between you and I  
And I hate this impatience of mine” 

It must have been the damn alcohol in my system, but my eyes started to fill up with tears. I watched them and no one else. Every word to the song for some reason was hitting every nerve in my body. I was done, with this stupid little fight that started over nothing. When the song was done, I walked out side and went to get in my car when Misha walked up beside me. By this time i had full on tears. I couldn’t do this anymore. Misha looked at me and shook his head. “ Get in I’ll drive.” I walked over to the passengers side and got in. “ Is he not coming?” I asked as I wiped tear away. “ Nope, he needs his space and we need to talk about this little bullshit out burst you two had.” He didn’t look at me, he started to car and we drove off.

When we pulled up to the house, Misha put the car into park and still wouldn’t look at me. There was a silence, I didn’t know what to say. So I went to say something but Misha spoke up, “ You know I thought it would be nice to introduce you to Jensen. How stupid was I to think that all three of us would be okay. You know I thought we had put all of this crap behind us..” I looked at him, “ I’m sorry.” I whispered. “ I wasn’t finished speaking. But it seems like I can’t do this, I’m not going to be put in the middle of you two. I’m being put into the position of having to choose. I don’t want that, But if you and Jensen don’t figure this shit out. I will choose, and it wont be either of you.” Misha got out of the car and walked to my front door and left me there in the car. I didn’t know what to do. Do I go in there and make up to him or or do I stay out here? Well technically he was in my house. I decided to stay in the car. I didn’t think I could handle seeing the disappointment in his eyes again. I just sat there and cried. I couldn’t help but felt helpless, the guys were important to me. I laid the seat back to try to get more comfortable. I looked at the clock and it was only 1030 pm. Maybe if I just give Misha his space for an hour maybe I could talk to him. Maybe by then I’ll know what to say. I laid back and just closed my eyes for a minute. Next I know there was a tap on the window. I jumped awake, I looked around forgetting I was in the car. I say the time it was 130 am. There was a tap again. I looked over at my window and say Jensen there. I rolled the window down. “ Get out…Please.” He said. I put the window up and opened the door. 

I closed the door and saw moisture on the car. I guess it rained while I slept. The sky looked like it was going to pour down again any minute. I looked at Jensen and he was biting his bottom lip. The next thing I knew his lips crashed against mine. I could taste the whiskey on his lips. I was taken back by the sudden kiss, I didn’t know what to do. When he pulled back. I just stared at him, what is he thinking? “ Jensen what are you doing?” I whispered. He said nothing, He grabbed my hand and walked me inside. He never let go of my hand. He lead me to the bathroom. It was then I saw the redness in his eyes. He had been crying. He went to the shower and turned the water on. I wasn’t sure what was happening. I saw steam coming from behind the curtain. Jensen walked up to me and placed his hands on both sides of my face. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I placed my hands on his sides. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip as if he was asking permission. I let him in, Jensen deepened the kiss. He was always gentle when he kissed me. His kisses were full of passion and tenderness. I began to get weak in the knees. He pulled back and walked behind me, he started to unzip my dress. He pushed it off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground. I stepped out of it, and took my hair down. I bent down and took my shoes off. Jensen never took his eyes off me. He watched me with a hunger in them that wasn’t there before. He then proceeded to pull his shirt off, and I bit my lip when I saw his muscular body. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He then unbutton his pants and stepped out of them. It was like I was really seeing him for the first time. 

The very sight of him just took my breath away. I felt my face heat up, I was a little embarrassed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me it the shower. I stood under the water and let the water flow down my head. The hot water felt good, Jensen just stood there and let me soak in the heat for a moment. I closed my eyes and just soaked it all in. I got goose bumps on my skin from the water running down my body. I opened my eyes to see Jensen leaned back against the shower wall watching me. He had this content smile on his face. Neither of us were in a hurry. I bit my lip and placed my hand on his chest. His skin felt cool to me. I leaned in and kissed his neck softly. He didn’t move, “ Jensen, what are we doing?” I whispered. I softly nibbled on his ear. He sighed, “ Honestly I don’t know.” he lightly pushed me back under the water and stepped forward till he was under. I watched the water flow down his body. With the darkness of the bathroom and moonlight shining in through the tiny window. It gave such a romantic vibe, it was perfect. I couldn’t hold back anymore. I placed my lips on his. This time it was with a little more wanting, He ran his hands up my body and I shivered at his touch. I looked into his eyes and his pupils were blown, hardly any green left. He wanted this as much as I did. I kissed him again and I ran my hand down between us. I gently grabbed a hold of his member. He moaned into my mouth. I lightly began to slide my hand up and down. He broke the kiss and tilted his head back. 

“ That feels good baby.” He moaned out. I smiled a little. I moved my hand a little faster. He looked me in the eyes and his breathing changed. I kissed him again, Jensen grabbed my hand and forced me to a stop. I looked at him a little confused. “ Turn around.” He said. So I did, I felt him run his hands up the back of my legs. He slide his hand between my legs and softly pushed through. He slipped a finger inside and slowly worked it in and out. I looked over my shoulder at him, my mouth was opened slightly. I moaned, Jensen leaned forward and bit my shoulder. He then proceeded to slip in a second finger. I gasped, I felt him smile against my skin. “ Baby, I’m sorry for the way I acted. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He told me as he worked his fingers in and out. “ it’s… “ He chose right at the moment to pull them out and map out a circle over my nub. I moaned loudly. I heard him chuckle, “ You were saying?” there was a amusement in his voice. “ It’s okay and…” He sped up for a second and slowed down. “ Damnit Jensen..” he stopped completely. I turned to face him pouting. “ Oh honey you look so damn cute right now. Maybe you should put something in your mouth..” He winked at me. I smacked him on the shoulder. “ That was a poor choice of a song wasn’t it?” I asked. “ You think? To be honest I liked seeing you up there. You think quick.” He kind of boasted a bit. “ Yeah but I got my ass chewed out by Misha when we pulled up. How are we going to fix this? I don’t want to hurt him anymore. I mean this isn’t fair to him at all.” I got really sad. “ Hey, Allie we will fix this, starting tomorrow. But tonight I want to make it up to you and him. Baby let me love you tonight.” I looked at him, I didn’t know what to say. “ Lets finish up this shower and lets go to wake up Dmitri.” I was shocked, that was the first time he called him that since I’ve been around.


	14. Chapter 14

We walked to the bedroom, Misha was sound asleep. I laid down beside him. Jensen walked over to the side of him and whispered into his ear, “ Dmitri wake up.” Jensen slide his hand down Mishas chest. I just laid there watching, Misha stirred a little as Jensens hand went lower. “ Dmitri baby..” Jensen whispered into his neck. I saw Mishas eyes open, at first he looked startled but quickly relaxed. He put his arm around Jensens neck and pulled him down to him. I couldn’t believe I was going to witness this. I watched as Jensen lowered himself down to Misha. Kissing him as passionately as he had me just a moment ago. I smiled, I couldn’t help it. Watching the scene fold out before me was something these two had kept private from everyone. I wasn’t even sure I should be here. 

This was such a personal and intimate moment that made me want to look away. Jensen slowly worked Mishas member. I could hear little moans escape from Misha. Jensen sat up and pulled him with him. They were so wrapped up in each other, I guess Misha hadn’t noticed that I was there. Something happened between them, Nothing was said but the looks that were exchanged told all. Misha stared up at him with those blue eyes with such a emotional look. Jensen stopped everything and placed his hands on the sides of his face. He has this wide-eye look. Misha had just told him he loved him without saying it, and Jensen didn’t know how to react. I got up off the bed. “ Allie don’t leave please.” Misha begged. I looked back at them. They both looked at me, You could see the pleading in their eyes. Now how the hell do I say no to that? I laid back down and Misha positioned his self above me.

He put his weight down on me, I pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed me so softly. It was like he wanted to take his time with me. There was no hurry, I ran my tongue across his lips. He parted them and let me in. I missed this, I missed feeling like someone cared about me. Granted I got attention from Jensen. But Misha was what someone would call my first love and Jensen was considered a perk. Misha and I didn’t get to share moments together like this anymore. I felt Misha run his hands down my stomach. He deepened the kiss and he reached my middle. He lightly touched me and I broke free from his kiss. I bit my lip, Misha moved down to my neck and nipped my flesh. “ Mmmm.....Misha” I moaned out. Then what he said next caught me by surprise. 

“ Sweetie call me Dmitri, use my real name.” he whispered. He went back to kissing my neck, He proceeded to trace little circles around my nub. Moving faster then slower, then changing direction. It was driving me crazy, he dropped down to my left nipple and lightly sucked on it. “Dmitri i’m not going to last if you keep this up.” He slowed his hand to a stop and brought it up to my right breast and pinched my nipple. when he had his fill, he raised off me and got off the bed. I turned to my right to see Jensen was palming his self. I rolled towards him and moved his hand. He moved to his back and watched me. I straddled him and laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed. I could feel his hardness against my stomach. I couldn’t believe it, here I was in bed with two amazing men. I owe all of this to Misha or Dmitri. I wasn’t sure what I was suppose to call him. If he hadn’t given me that chance, I wouldn’t be here. 

I felt the bed shift, Misha was fully nude now, and was up on his knees. I raised back up and gave him a quick kiss. Jensen looked at him and smiled. I decided then was the moment. I raised up and grabbed his member. I positioned myself to be lowered down. I had to do it slowly so I could adjust to him. I drew in a breath as he slide in little by little. “ Fuck..” I let out. “ It feels good doesn’t it?” Misha whispered. “ How do you do it?” I asked Misha. “ Little by little.” he answered. Jensen chuckled at that exchange. He filled me completely, I had to pause. I had to take a moment. I bit my lip and i began to lightly rock my hips. Jensen and I both moaned at the same time. I looked at Misha with hooded eyes. He moved close to me and pushed his lips to mine. I felt Jensen grab my hips to urge me faster. I broke away from Misha. I leaned back and balanced myself. Jensen hit all the right places in me and I honestly didn’t know how long I could keep it going. I stopped and got up. “ Whoa baby where you going?” Jensen pleaded. “ Nowhere I wanna try something different. Scoot up the bed a little.” I instructed. Jensen moved and I scooted with him. As If on cue MIsha got behind me. 

I lowered my head down and placed my mouth on Jensen. Misha lined up with me and eased his member in. “ Fuck Dmitri..”he drew out of me. He placed his right hand on my lower back. He went slowly at first then sped up a step. I looked back at Jensen, he licked his lips. I took my tongue and ran it from the base all the way back up to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the tip, and took him back in my mouth. I moved my head up and down a few. I felt him put his hand on the back of my head. Jensen grabbed a fist full of hair. Misha started to thrust harder and faster. it was like he couldn’t contain his self. I took Jensen all the way to the base. I heard him moan out. I looked up at him and he was looking at me then up at Misha, with his mouth opened. I could feel my release building faster and faster. “ Guys I’m almost there.” I panted. “ Don’t stop keep going. I’m about there baby. ” Jensen said breathless. I heard Misha breath quicken. Mine was the first to hit. I screamed out as my orgasm hit. I took Jensen in my hand and started to stroke him. I laid my head on his leg, wave after wave hit me. I heard Misha breath hitch and he pulled out. He shot on my back. I could feel the shift in Jensen. I looked at his face and he threw his head back and I felt the warm stickiness all over my hand. “ Son of a bitch..” He said. His voice was alittle raspy. I chuckled abit. Jensen looked at me. “ I’ll get us something to clean up with,” Misha said in his best Castiel voice. I just lost it then. Jensen realized what just happened and let out a real hearty laugh. I heard Misha laughing in the bathroom. “ I’m so done with you too. You know that would have just been the best ending to an episode.” “ No!” I heard in unison. I laughed more. 

Misha came back in with a wet hand towel. He wiped off my back, and then gave it to Jensen. After he finished cleaning up he threw it onto the floor. Just then Jensens phone rang. He got out of bed and hurried to the the bathroom to grab his phone out of his pocket. It stopped ringing when he pulled it out. He walked back to bed with it. “ Who was it?” Misha asked. “ Jared with a video chat.” He had this shit eaten grin on his face. Jensen handed his phone to Misha. “ Here call him back but make sure its a video.” Jensen laid down and I snuggled into him. After the phone started ringing Misha did the same. “ Hey.. oh...” The call disconnected. A few minutes later he called back but no video. Jensen put him on speaker phone. “ Hi Jared.” Misha and I said in unison. 

“ First of all, what time is it?” Jensen asked. “ Its like 4 am.” Jared replied. I couldn’t believe it was that late. “ So what’s going on?” Misha asked. “ Well I guess they need a reshoot on something. When they were editing something happened and we need to redo the scene.” Jared sighed. Jensen rolled his eyes and Misha sighed. “ Alright let me check my text and I’ll call you back.” Jensen hung up. Misha got up and went to grab his phone on the dresser. I took my finger and ran it up and down Jensens chest. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. “ So are you still mad at me?” I asked him. He snorted,” How in the hell can I be mad at you with what you just did about...” He looked at his watch, “ 20 minutes ago?” I blushed. “ No I’m not mad anymore, but I will tell you this.” his face got real serious. “ If you ever try that childish shit again..I will be done. I’m going to let this slide this once. But I’m not going to let it happen again.” I was taken back alittle by his comment. Misha had stepped out of the room for a minute. “You started it, You called me a kid. I don’t like being called that. I am an adult who still enjoys kid stuff now and then. So just for future reference, don’t call me that again please. I am sorry that I called you an old man. Even though you are at least 11 years older then me, I might add, I wont do it again. So lets call it quits on the conversation.” I sat up and placed my back against the wall. I could see Jensen was biting his tongue. He took a deep breath, “ Fine.” He moved over to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Misha walked back in and sat down beside me. “ Okay so I’m going to put some pants on a get on the laptop and get place ticket prices.’ Misha put his hand on my knee. I looked at him with a frown. “ I know sweetie we just got here it seems.” He kissed me and grabbed his pants off the floor. Jensen got up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of the drawer. “ Hey Misha, I have a question for you.” I said. He turned back to me,” Okay shoot.” I smiled, “ Why did you tell me to call you Dmitri?” I saw Jensen look at me then back at Misha real quick. Misha licked his lips and smiled real big, “ Because stud muffin over there loves it. It gets him going big time.” MIsha pointed at Jensen. I could have sworn I saw Jensen turn 3 shades of red right then. They both walked out of the bedroom. I laid back on the bed and stretched as far as I could. I couldn’t help but smile now. I stared up at the ceiling. I heard a noise over towards my window. I got up and put on one of Mishas shirts, then walked over to the window. I opened the curtain, I could have sworn I heard something. It sounded like a clicking noise. Hmmm, I shrugged it off and handed out to the livingroom. Misha was on his laptop at the kitchen table. I looked to see where Jensen was. I couldn’t find him. “ Misha wheres Jensen?” He didn’t hear me at first. I asked him again. Finally looking up from the screen, “ Sorry, he was on the phone and stepped outside.” Misha looked at me and smiled. “ Thank you Sweetie, for everything. I just wanted you to know that.” I looked at him weird. “ Ummm your welcome. “ I couldn’t make up my mind if that was a question or statement. Just then Jensen came back inside. 

‘ Are you guys hungry?” I changed the subject. “ A little.” They both replied. “Well i’m going to put on some pants and I’ll got get food.” Misha motioned for Jensen to come over. I walked back down the hall and grabbed a pair of comfy sweats. I threw my hair up into a messy bun. As I walked back down the hall, I heard whispers, I couldn’t make out what was being said. But there was concern in their voices. When I rounded the corner. Jensen looked at me. “ So where we going?” He asked. I looked at him shocked I didn’t expect him to wanna go with me. “ Umm I know this awesome little donut shop across town that opens up in about 30 mins.” I grabbed my keys and put on a jacket. “ Misha is everyting ok?” I asked. He looked at me and smiled. “ Yes why wouldn’t it be?” he asked me. “ I just wondered, thats all.” I walked over and kissed him on the lips. “ Hurry back okay?” He commented. “ Yes sir..” I threw back. “ That has a nice ring to it..” Jensen added. I shot him a look and he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being short. Thank you all so much for reading. I hope y'all enjoy it for the most part.


	15. Chapter 15

I went to get into the drivers side and Jensen stops me. “ What?” I asked him a little confused. “ Let me drive please.” He gave me some puppy dog eyes. Damnit, He already knows how to get me. I sighed and handed him the keys. He smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes. I got into the passenger side. We pulled out of the drive and headed down the road. We drove in silence for a bit. “ Okay what is the longest way to get there?” he asked. “ Umm.... Take this left coming up.” I pointed to the road. “ How are we going to make this work?” He asked out of the blue. I wasn’t fully sure what he was talking about. “ What do you mean? Like you guys go do your thing then come back when you have down time?” He looked over at me briefly. “ No, I mean us, all of us.” I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “ Jensen, I saw that look Misha gave you in bed earlier. That man bared his soul to you just then. He didn’t even have to say the words. I also saw the way you looked back. You love him don’t you?” Just then he shut down just like Dean would have. He wouldn't answer me back. He went all stoned face on me. It was like he was afraid of admitting his feelings.

“ Allie where do you fit into all of this” He questioned me. “ Honestly, I’ve been wondering the same thing. I mean you will always be his one. I know he cares for me. But with your guys schedule. Plus you guys stay up there a lot when filming. I’m down here, so I don’t get to spend much time with him. You get all of his time while on the Job. So I can see how it all happened for you. But I don’t get to spend that much time when you all are here. I mean hell, when it’s all three of us its a mess. Its all so emotional. You and I fight, then make up. He’s left out of a lot. When he does get involved its either to be between us or we are all fuckin.” I looked ot the window. I wondered what he was thinking. I wished I could have gotten into his brain. 

I know there is something in there he’s not telling me. But I didn’t want to push it. “ If you take this right it will put us on a gravel road that will take us on the outside of town.” I watched him. He seemed to be in deep thought. There has been alot of things happen in the short amount of time for us all. I guess we all have just pushed away the complications of this type of relationship we all have gotten ourselves into. He turn down the gravel road, I turned on the radio thinking this would help with this awkwardness. I flipped through stations and I turned to my favorite one. I smiled real big when I heard the sang playing.

I’ve been meaning to tell you

I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside

I look at you and I fantasize your mine tonight.

now I got you in my sights, with these hungry eyes.

I looked out the window and stared out into the country side. I felt Jensen reach over and place his hand on my knee. He gave it a light squeeze. I looked over at him and he was looking straight ahead. “ Jen, I hope we can figure this out. I don’t want this to end. I care for you two a lot. I’ve just never been in a relationship like this before. I mean is this even a relationship?” I questioned. “ Wheres the road to go back to town? Its been at least 40 mins now since we left the house.” Jensen asked me. 

When we finally made it to the donut shop. I went to get out of the car but Jensen stopped me. “ Hey how would you feel on coming with us to Vancouver? We would like for you to go with us.” I didn’t answer him and got out of the car. As I walked to the front door, I glanced back at him. He sat there not looking at me. I went inside and walked up to the counter. “ What can I get for you?” The women behind the counter asked. I looked at the menu board. “ Can I get a dozen glazed please?” she rang it up,” That will be $7.50.” she told me. I gave her Mishas credit card “ Damn those are some cheap donuts.” I heard from behind me. I turned to see Jensen standing there. The women behind the counter hadn’t noticed him yet. I just turned back around like I didn’t see him. She went to hand me back the card and froze. Her eyes grew wide and I told her thank you. She didn’t even notice me anymore. A guy came from the back carrying my order. He wasn’t paying attention to his star struck coworker. “Here’s your order ma’am.” he handed me the box. I turned to walk away when I heard the guy say, “ Hey man I know you. Your Dean from Supernatural. Cool show.” I got back to the car and saw that he took the keys with him. So I had to wait for him to finish doing what he was doing, since the doors were locked also. About 15 minutes later he finally came out with a smirk on his face. “ Really?” I said and shook my head. “ What? I had to pee and I couldn’t wait till we got back home.” He said back. 

We finally pulled back up to the house and I just sat there. “ Allie you didn’t answer me back there. Are you going to come with us?” He asked hopeful. “No..” I whispered. Jensen licked his lips and clenched his jaw. “ Okay..” He got out of the car and slammed the door. I jumped at the sound, he stormed into the house. I grabbed the box and got out of the car and slowly walked to the front door. I opened the door and Jensen had started packing their stuff. Misha looked at me. “ Whats going on?” He asked me. “ I don’t want to go with you to Vancouver. So now he’s pissed at me for not wanting to go.” Misha looked at me and cocked his head. “ You don’t want to go?” he asked. I sighed “ No I don’t,” I stated. Misha closed his eyes. “ Why wont you go? We come down here every damn time to see you.” Jensen yelled from the bedroom. I hurried to the bedroom. “ I don’t force you to come here Jensen, you make that choice not me!” I yelled back at him. “ Well don’t worry I won’t be coming back! You can’t even image what risk we take for you. Traveling back and forth eventually people will notice. Dmirti you can keep coming back here to her, but I’m done!” Jensen yelled at us. “ Jensen just stop, do you think that this is going to help anything? Well its not! She’s right, we make this choice everytime.” Misha tried to reason with him. “ So now your going to take her side? Thats just great, I’m done with all of this.” Jensen pushed past us and headed back to the living room. “ Misha I want him out of my house. I’m sorry but I need you to go with him.” I started to tear up by this time. “ Listen here, I have helped you. I tried to show you a good time. I have done a lot for you and this is how you treat me. You never even gave me a thank you.” He looked me dead in the eyes. “ Oh I see that’s what this was. I have been one of your projects for Charity. You get your shit, take him, and get the fuck out of my house now.” I screamed at him.

Things have been tough since the guys left. I’ve been searching for a full time job, but having no luck. I was able to get a part time one in the next town over. I stock shelves at Garys Place. It was barely enough to keep the bills paid. Luckily it wasn’t to far or gas alone would eat up my check. In a way I wish I would have kept Mishas’ credit card for emergencies. But I’m glad I didn’t. We hadn’t had any contact for about 6 months now. Jared had sent a shit load of text. I hated ignoring them. But I just couldn’t get myself to talk to him. I didn’t want to talk about Jensen or Misha. It was bad enough to flip through channels and see the show flash by. I was trying to get myself back on track. I needed my space. After the 2nd week of not answering Jared, he finally stopped texting me. 

I’m not going to lie it broke my damn heart when they left my house that morning. But enough was enough. I couldn’t handle Jensen getting mad at me like that. I was tired of Misha being put in the middle of it all. It just wasn’t fair to any of us. I would catch myself once in a while wondering about if I would have said yes to them. How things would be right now. I heard my phone go off beside me. I picked it to see a text.

I know I’m the last person you want to talk to, but Please call me. - Squirrel

I ignored him. Whatever he had to say I didn’t care to hear it. About 5 mins later my phone went off again. 

Misha is in the hospital -Squirrel

My heart sank right then. I couldn’t believe what I just read. I called him Immediately. The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” I heard Jensen on the other end. I hesitated for a minute. “ Hi” I replied. There was a pause from his end. “ Okay so how is Misha? what happened?” I questioned him. “ We were doing a stunt and he got slammed into a wall to hard. He is having trouble moving around.” I heard people talking in the back ground, it sounded like a lot of them. “ So is he okay? What are they doing for him?” I asked again. “ He’s not going to shoot for a couple of days and they gave him some muscle relaxers and some pain meds.” I sighed with relief. “ Good at least he’s not hurt real bad.” Then I heard Misha holler in the back ground. “ Is that her? Let me talk to her.” Jensen sighed and I heard him shuffle around. “ Hi Allie.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “ Hi Misha.” I smiled. “ How are you?” He asked me. “ Well i’m good, sounds like your not. You have to be careful now, I mean you are getting up there in age.” I said. I heard him chuckle, “ Yeah I know.” He paused for a minute. “ I miss you sweetie.” he kind of whispered into the phone. That struck a heart string. “ I miss you too…” I replied. “ Now that everybody is gone out of the room I’m going to put you on speaker okay?” I heard him hit a button. “ Okay your on.” He told me. “ Alright, so are they going to keep you?” there was a pause then Jensen answered me. “ No, they said that he can go home and rest for a few days.” I heard the door to the room open. “ Well thats good that its not real serious.” I heard a voice in the back ground. “ Is that Allie??” It was Jared. “ Hi moose! How are you?” My voice got a bit chipper “ I’m good, Miss you! Oh hey sweetheart, Don’t worry about it okay? I understand.” That made me feel better knowing that. “ So what have you been up to?” He asked. “ Well I got a part time job over at a store in the next town. I stock shelves there. Its nothing great like you guys do but its something.” I answered. 

“ Well it sounds good enough. At least your able to do something now.” Jensen commented. “ Well I’m glad that your okay Misha, I have to go guys.” I was wanting to get off the phone before I said something that I wasn’t ready for. “ Oh… Okay well Talk to you later maybe?” Jensen said. “ Bye guys.” I hung up the phone real quick. That was close, I don’t know if I’m ready to try to have them back in my life. I was kinda missing them. It really wasn’t fair to Jared that I cut him out too. I missed him the most. I feel like we got cheated a little. He was my shoulder to cry on. But it wasn’t fair to him either. I was just putting him in the middle of it too. But it seemed like Jensen listened to Jared more then he did with Misha or me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

I needed to clear my head. Music, that should do the trick. I turned on the tv. How in the hell did it end up on supernatural. I swear it was getting harder to ignore the show, It was like always on. I changed the channel to one of the music stations. 

“ Carry On my wayward son.” Came out of the speakers.. Really are you fucking kidding me right now? I changed to a different channel quickly.

“I use to spend my night…” I sighed. I turned the tv off. Maybe I’ll get on youtube and try to watch something. When I brought up the home page, I didn’t see anything on there. I let out a sigh of relief, but when I scrolled. There they were, someone made a fan video of them. Oh for fucks sake. I swear I had a real life trickster trying to tell me something. All I needed was for a asia to play. I flinched after that thought.


	16. Chapter 16

That night when I went to bed, I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t get them off my mind. I didn’t think it would be this hard to shake them. I tossed and turned through the night. I had been in bed for a couple of hours now, I got up out of bed and walked to my closet. I bent down and reached for the bag in the corner. I slipped on a black tshirt and a white button down dress shirt. God it still smells like them, their cologne mixed together was just heaven. I walked to the kitchen and poured me a shot of whiskey. Thoughts running through my head. I miss them so much. Should I call? Should I just forget it? I didn’t know what to do. I mulled it over and over. I took another shot. I sat down at the computer and got on a video chat. 

After a few rings someone answered. “ Hello?” I heard in a very husky voice. “Hi..” I said in almost a whisper. Jensen rubbed his eyes, and yawned. “ Is everything okay?” He asked and sat up straighter on the side of the bed. “ No, its not..” I replied. “ Whats wrong baby?” Jensen seemed a little more alert. “ I am so sorry..” I started to tear up. “ Hey.. its okay. Don’t cry..” I wiped the tears that fell on my cheeks. I just stared at him on the screen for a minute. I missed them, not realizing it until now. “ So that’s where those shirts went.” He said with a smile. “ Hows Misha? Is he okay?” I asked. Jensen held up the computer so I can see over his shoulder. “ Yeah he’s doing good. The meds have him knocked out for the moment.” He said as he sat the computer back down. I sighed, “ So where are you guys staying at now?” I re positioned in the chair. “ We are in a hotel in Washington. Just until we get done here in about a week or two. Then Jared and I have a convention thing to go to. Sir snores a lot here has some gish and random acts stuff to deal with.” Jensen pointed over his shoulder. I chuckled a bit. “ So how soon is the convention? Do you have any time in between?” I asked him.

“ Umm….A soon as we wrap up here we will head down to where we need to go. I can’t think of where its at right this second.” He rubbed his eyes again. I took a deep breath and let it out. “ So when all of you get down with everything..Where you going to go?” I asked him. Starting to yawn myself. “ Not to sure yet, still trying to figure that one out.” He picked up his phone and looked at it. “ I’ve got to cut this short, we have to be up in 2 hours. I want to try to get some more sleep.” I could tell he was barely staying awake. “ Jensen one thing before you go.” I was afraid to say what was on my mind right this second. “ When you all get done….come home.” I whispered the last part. Jensen stared at me through the screen. It was like he was trying to figure out if I really said it or not, then he smiled. “ Go get some sleep, and don’t worry to much about us okay? We will keep in touch, Goodnight.” With that he ended the call. I just sat there staring at the screen.. please come home. I thought to myself. come home I repeated. I just broke down, I couldn’t hold it all in anymore. I needed them, all of them. 

I didn’t realize how lonely I had been. Misha and Jensen still had each other. Jared still had the both of them. I have no one. Everyone in this town didn’t care much for me. Thinking on it now, I don’t know why I didn’t go with them. I got up and walked to the bed room. I just stood there in the door way. I wiped my eyes and walk to the bed. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight. I laid back and just bawled my eyes out. This was the first time in a long time I cried myself to sleep. 

When I went to work, I would tried to keep my self busy. The pain would slowly dissipate and allow me to concentrate. Which helped so much. We had a lot to put out today. It was a big truck day. I hated these days, Unloading the truck then putting stuff out. it was very time consuming. But luckily we stock before the store opens. This way we can get it all done before any customers came in. My thoughts would flutter back to their faces. I shook my head. “ Are you okay?” Mary asked me. I smiled. “Yeah I’m good.” She looked at me skeptical. “ You know we have been working with each other a couple of months now and I barely know you. “ She had stopped working at this point. “Do you go and do anything for fun?” She questioned. “ No, I stay at home and maybe watch tv. I listen to music,” I shrugged. “ That’s cool I guess. I watch tv too. My favorite thing to watch is supernatural.’ As soon as she said that my heart fluttered. Just great, I thought. “ Do you watch it?” She looked at me. I grabbed some more cans and put them on the shelf, “ I used too, but not so much anymore.” I tried to keep busy. “ Hmm that sucks. I’m caught up on all of the episodes. I just love the show. They are all amazing. Especially Dean, he’s my favorite.” She blushed a bit. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. “ Dean really? If you really knew what Dean was like you wouldn’t like him so much.” She looked at me weirded out, 

I sighed, “ Sorry….I.. uuhhh.. was really in to the show.” she looked away. Did that just happen. “ I’m ashamed to admit I’m a Destiel girl myself.” She added. Oh honey you have no idea, I though to myself. She didn’t say anything for a moment. “ Do you think Jensen and MIsha are really together? I mean I think they are but you never know it could be an act for the fans.” She trailed off. I didn’t say anything. “ Well it looks like its about that time. See you later.” She cleaned up her spot and left. How dare she ask me questions like that. Like I would spill any info on them. Wait hey dummy, she doesn’t know. She was just trying to have a conversation. I told myself. I finished up what I was doing and clocked out. I walked to my car. I noticed there was a car parked across the street. There was a people taking a pictures. The woman was leaning up against the brick building and the guy was instructing her while snapping photos. That’s actually a good idea. I have seen some of those before, old building can be a surprising backdrop. I got into my car and drove home.  
I just wanted to get home and hide for a moment. That was so weird for her to just throw that out there. Why all of a sudden was she wanting to talk to me. Most all my coworkers ignore me, Which I kinda liked. I didn’t want to be bothered sometimes. I was afraid that I might slip and spill about the boys. As much crap that has happened, I still had enough respect for them to not throw their personal life out there. I just didn’t want anybody to know what happened. I pulled up to the house, there was a guy taking photos of his flower boxes. hmm, I though to myself. He moved in not that long ago. He lived about 2 houses down. We’ve talked a little, he was an inspiring photographer. “ Got some real pretty flowers there.” I hollered at him. He turned and waved, “ Thanks.” I smiled, took my key out and unlocked my door. When I walked in I saw two huge vases full of roses. They were all different colors. How did these get in my house? Was my first thought. Who sent them was my second thought. Then a smell hit me. who the hell is in my house. I followed the smell to my kitchen. There at my kitchen table was Jared, Misha, and Jensen. I stood there dumb founded. they hadn’t noticed me yet. They were talking among them selves. I blinked my eyes real fast thinking I was seeing things. That’s when Jared noticed me. “ Allie, long time no see.” He said as he got up and walked over to me. He gave me the biggest bear hug ever. I couldn’t move I was in shock. Then it hit me. I smiled real big and grabbed him as tight as I could. 

Tears started to fall down my face. Jared let go of me and I saw Jensen and Misha looking at me. I walked over to Misha. “ How are you? How is your back?” I questioned him. He smiled at me, “ I’m not feeling anything right now, these meds really kicked the pains ass.” I leaned in gently and hugged him. I was so careful to not squeeze him to hard. I looked over and saw Jensen watching me with a big smile spread out across his face. I cleared my throat, “ I need to change into something comfy.” I stood back up and took one last glance at the guys. Jensens smile faded, I saw Jared put his hand on his shoulder. I turned my back to them. “ Its alright man, give it a minute.” I heard Jared say. When I got to the bedroom I shut the door and leaned up against it. I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. I couldn’t bring myself to touch Jensen let alone hug him. He had caused all of this. But I was so happy they were all back. I wanted this for a while now. No I need this, I even told him to come back. But now he’s here I don’t know if I want him here. I took a deep breath and let it out. 

I needed to get out of these work clothes. I looked through my drawers to find something. I heard a soft knock at my door. “ Come in.” I said. I heard the door open then shut. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. When I looked over to see who it was. There was Jensen. with his hands in his pockets leaning back against the door, Looking down at the floor. “ I need to change, so can you just...” I bit my lip. he kept staring at the floor. Its not like He hasn’t seen me change before. But for some reason it was awkward now. When I finished changing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, God it has been so long. I turned to face him. “ Allie I’m sorry, I don’t want to cause you any problems. If you want me to leave I will.” He said. That’s not what I wanted at all. I wanted him here, I wanted things to be back to normal. I wanted him home. I couldn’t help it. I grabbed a hold of him so tight, I couldn’t help but cry. Jensen kissed my forhead. I looked up at him and lightly pressed my lips to his. Tears just fell, it was like someone turned the faucet on. He pulled back and wiped them away. “ I missed you so much, I missed all of you.” I whispered. Then a smell hit me. “ Umm is something burning?” Just then he let go of me, “ Shit!” He yelled. He ran back to the kitchen. “ Hey thanks for watching the food.” I heard him hollar as I walked back to the kitchen. When I came around the corner to see black smoke filling my kitchen. Jensen opened the kitchen window and Jared was pulling the burnt food out of the oven. Misha was making fun of them. I stood there leaned up against the wall just watching the scene play out.

Finally I spoke up, “ Boys...lets just order something ok?” They all looked at me and said nothing. I started to laugh, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “ Well that’s kind of rude.” Jensen spoke up. Misha laughed, looking from me to Jensen. Jared started to laugh, Jensen looked at him disgusted. “ Really you too?” He asked. “Well I don’t find this all to funny.” We all laughed harder. My sides started to hurt. “ I really needed that, I needed a good laugh.” I Held my sides. I walked over to the burnt food, trying to see if it was salvageable. But it didn’t look like it.


	17. Chapter 17

We sat around the table after dinner and just chatted. It was like it was all a dream. Like the last 6 months didn't happen. I felt like I woke from a nightmare. I smiled at the boys, this was one of those moments you see in movies. The calm before the storm. For the first time in a long time I felt like I could breath. " Allie," I was pulled out of my thoughts, " hey what you thinking about?" Misha asked me. I smiled, " Nothing." Luckily he left it alone. Jensen got up from the table and grabbed another round of beers. I placed my hand on Misha's knee, and lightly squeezed. " So your down for the count for couple of days?" I asked. Jensean handed me a beer and I popped the top. " Well the crew thinks that I should take more then a couple of days. So I' going to be off for the about a week. But i'm still going to be busy. I have Gish and Random acts to deal with too. But I don't have to be there for that. I can video chat for those." He sighed. "Whats going to happen with you two?" I asked. They looked at each other. " Well that depends." Jared answered. I looked at him confused. " On what?" I questioned. " well if you will let us stay here for the week or not." Jensen answered. " Oh ok well..." then it hit me what was said. I smiled real big. " How the hell did you pull that off? Wait never mind I don't care." I tried to contain myself. " With all of us having this time, it will be enough time to try to get to know each other, and start over." Misha said. " Yeah you guys kind of did things ass backwards." Jared chimed in. "Hey hey...you got some amusement out of it. Besides I didn't see you trying to stop it." Jensen said. 

" So with the sudden change in schedule here, Someone had to go grocery shopping. Because there is definitely not enough food to feed three grown men and me." I said as I looked into the fridge. This was going to be an interesting week. This is the longest we have all spent together. Then reality hit me. Shit where is everyone going to sleep. I don't have a spare bedroom. I guess they are going to have to fight over who gets what furniture. " Okay so where is everyone going to sleep?" They all looked at each other. there was an awkward silence. Then Jared spoke, " Well....we just assumed that I got the couch and they where going to sleep in there with you..." He trailed off.

" Oh no..no...we are going to do this right." I pointed at them. " There are going to be some rules set. Rule number 1, There is no sex of any kind going on in this house. That means you also Jared." I smiled at him. " Well there goes my plans for tonight." He smiled back at me. " Rule number 2, no fighting. If someone gets pissy about something, you march your happy ass out side that door. Don't come back in till you are calm." I pointed to the door. Jensen raised his hand like he was in school. I sighed, " Yes Jensen." He looked me dead in the face and said with a straight face. " But if your pissy, then your ass wouldn't be happy then.." I heard chuckles coming from the other two. I rolled my eyes. " Rule Number 3, I have to work just like you guys do. So I will be gone. Please for the love of God, Don't come into my work. Not that I'm ashamed, its just I don't want a repeat of last time."

I didn't I asked for to much. I thought these were reasonable rules. Its the only way we can make this week work. " So are you in an agreement or not?" I asked as I looked at all them. I was answered with nods. " Ok good, well I don't work tomorrow so we can get alot of stuff done. So The sleeping arrangement is going to go as follows. Misha gets the bed for obvious reasons." Misha tried to protest but I stopped him. " Jared, you and Jensen decide who gets the couch and who gets the floor. I will sleep on the floor in the bedroom. " The guys didn't really like that to much, but that was how it was going to be. I went to the bedroom and grabbed extra blankets and pillows that I've picked up over time. I wanted to make sure everyone was a comfy as they could be.

I got a pallet set up on the floor for who ever wanted to sleep there. I turned the tv on and flipped through channels. There wasn't really anything on. So I turned on the music channel, I turned it to classic rock. Just needed something in the back ground. The guys were unpacking some of there stuff. " Hey you guys can put your stuff in the closet or in the extra dresser I picked up." They all grabbed there stuff and disappeared into the bed room. I looked at my phone, I couldn't believe it was 8:30pm already. I heard foot steps behind me. " Allie If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower." Misha stood behind me. " Do you need any help with anything?" I turned to look at him and he smiled. " I have a pulled muscle, I'm not disabled. No I don't need anything." He smirked. He patted the top of my head. Jared and Jensen came in and sat down next to me on the couch. They both pulled out their phones. We sat in silence, all of a sudden my phone went off. You could here Castiels voice " Hey you've got a text." I felt the guys eye balling me. I looked at them both. "What? Don't hate." I said. It was a notification, I clicked on it. It was a post on twitter. Misha was posting about his mishap on set. I rolled my eyes, is he really texting while he's in the shower. I thought to myself. Then my phone went off again. I saw Jensen replied " Sorry next time I wont be so rough." I saw Jensen smile really big. That's when my phone started blowing up. " Jensen, really?" I looked at him. He chuckled. I turned my sound off, " Jared what you doing?" I noticed he was being really quiet, which is not a good thing. He didn't answer me at first. " Oh..Sorry .. I was reading an article." He replied. " Oh okay." Well this is fun, I got up and went to the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

I laid there on the floor staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, my mind just wouldn't shut down. Misha laid there snoring a bit. I smiled softly, I was so relieved they came back. I wasn't sure if things were going to work out. But damnit I was going to go out fighting. They mean to much to me. I told them I wanted to start over but deep down I was scared. What if they had already made up their mind. Where they just humoring me? I cursed myself for thinking that. I sighed and sat up. I looked over at Misha and chuckled to myself. He looked so adorable there, He was on his stomach all sprawled out. I quietly left the room. Walking to the living room I saw Jared and it made me smile. For as big as he is, I almost missed him. He had tucked himself into a small ball and was completely covered with the blanket. The only indication was alittle bit of his hair was sticking out from under the blanket. I went to the kitchen, filling a glass half full of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till the water touched my tongue. 

On my way back to the bedroom, I noticed the couch was empty. I looked around and didn't find Jensen. I heard the bathroom door shut. As I walked by I heard a noise, I stopped and listen for a minute. I heard the shower, my mind flashed to an image of him standing under the water. His eyes closed, muscles shifting as he moved. Seeing the water roll down his body... I bit my lip. I felt the heat come off my face as I turned a shade of pink. I shook my head to get that image out of my head. I cursed my self quietly, then went and laid back down. About a hour later, I heard the door open and foot steps. Out of reaction, I looked up to see Jensens bare ass walking down my hall. He didn't even bother wrapping a towel around his self. "Good night Allie." I heard him say.

. I woke to the sound of drawers opening and closing. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. I sat up to see Misha moving around. " Morning Misha." He turned around a smiled at me. " How you feeling this morning?" I asked. He grabbed a shirt and sat down on the side of the bed. " Not to bad, still alittle sore. I'm thinking about going on a jog this morning." He said as he put on a shirt. " Umm do you think that is wise?" I asked concerned. I got up and stretched. It was still kind of dark out. "What time is it?" I noticed there wasn't any sunshine coming through the window. " Its about 5am." he looked at his phone. I groaned, " You have got to be kidding me?" He turned and looked at me. " I'll be fine, I promise." He stood up and pressed his lips to mine softly. I pulled back from him and looked into his blue eyes. " You said no sex, you didn't say I couldn't kiss you." He smiled. He was right, I smiled back at him. 

I followed him to the kitchen, I noticed coffee was already made. Jared was sitting at the table, he was on his phone. " Thanks for making coffee, How long have you been up?" I asked as I grabbed me a cup. " Not very long, I figured maybe I can get to the store before people started getting around." He didn't look up from his phone. " Do you not have a store that's open 24/7?" I sighed, " Not the groceries stores." I took a sip of my coffee. Misha grabbed a bottle of water, " Well this is the last one, if you don't mind picking some up?" He looked at Jared. " I'll make a list and the earliest place is open at 7am." I laid my head down on the table for a moment. Oh my God why are they up so early, I thought to myself. I'm never up this early. " OK where is the 3rd amigo?" I looked around. " He's finally passed out over there." Jared pointed to the couch. " I really wish he would put on some damn clothes, His bare ass was not something I wanted to wake up to." I couldn't help it I laughed a little to loud. " You know you enjoyed seeing it sweetheart." We heard come from the living room. Jared just rolled his eyes. Misha chuckled, " Alright I'm going to go for my jog." Jared got up and walked towards the living room. I laid my head back down on the table.

I heard clanking of cups, then someone pouring coffee. " Allie don't worry about a list i'll just grab what I think we need. I'm going to head out. I've got 45 mins to spare." I heard Jared from behind me. I looked up and saw Jensen standing there with shorts on. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Jared leaned down and kissed my forehead, " See you in a while sweetheart, go back to bed." He chuckled. I nodded, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Jensen eyed Jared as he left, I got up and went to refill my cup. I felt Jensen put his hand on my arm. " So are you going to let lose about how earlier it is?" He looked at me and smiled. I filled my cup and leaned back up against the counter. " Jensen, why was you walking around naked?" I questioned him. " Well I just wanted to show you what you will be missing this week." He said. I rolled my eyes. " So anyways do you have any plans this morning?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not really, which is nice. I can relax and enjoy myself." He took a sip of his coffee. " Well I have an idea. If your interested." I glanced at him. I could see his face light up, " Whoa calm down there cowboy, It's not what you think." I sat back down at the kitchen table. " Do you mind helping me clean house a bit. I mean if you don't want to I'm not going to be mad." He finish his coffee and sat the cup in the sink. " No I know how the female brain works, You let us guys think we have a choice and we really don't." He got all serious. I just lost it, I laughed so hard at him.

I grabbed the broom from the hallway closet. I walked over to the tv and turned on some music. I swept by the front door and bent down to sweep up my pile, when I felt someone stand behind me. " Hmm damn." I heard Jensen say. I stood up and rolled my eyes. " Can you Vacuum the living room for me?" He chuckled. " Where is the vacuum at?" he asked. I pointed to the closet. I heard him move somethings around and cursing, " What is the matter?" I asked. " You have so much shit in this closet how can you tell what is in here and where?" He yelled back. " Oh quit whining." I laughed at him. I pushed the chairs away from the table and swept under it. Finally I heard the vacuum start. I couldn't help it. I needed to peek at him. Now that was a sight, I smiled. " I know your watching me, get back to cleaning." He yelled never looking up. I went back to cleaning the kitchen. When The next song came on I couldn't help but sing along. 

"Sweeeeetttttt Emmmmoootion" I sang along. Then as I heard the vacuum stop I went to run some water to wash the little bit of dishes we had. I heard Jensen singing in the living room. I chuckled to myself, it was at that moment the door opened. I looked over to see Misha coming in the door with Jared behind him. I quickly tried to hush them, and pointed to Jensen. They both quietly came in. All three of of us crept up on Jensen, he had his back to us. He had moved the furniture out and was vacuuming where they were at. He was singing at the top of his lungs, he turned the power off and started to play air guitar. We all chuckled at seeing him. Jensen was jammin hard, it reminded me of a teenage boy in his room. He slowly turned around. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw us. He stopped and just stood there. " We leave you two alone for what an hour and she already domesticated you? Misha you better watch out your next." Jared asked. " Why don't you shut the hell up and help me move the stuff back!" He tried to cover the embarrassment.


	19. Chapter 19

Jared started to put up the groceries. He brought in at least 10 sacks. " What all did you buy moose?" I asked him looking at the bags. " Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that." He said. " I'm going to go get in the shower to rinse this stink off." he said as he walked down the hallway. Jensen came into the kitchen and was going through everything that Jared bought. " Okay so your good for a couple of days, Where is everybody else?" Jared slugged his shoulder. " I don't eat that much!" They started to wrestle there in the kitchen. " Boys not in the kitchen! Take it outside if your going to do that." I pointed towards the door. " Yes mom." They both said in unison. I shook my head. Misha walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. He was grabbing some clothes and seemed to be in deep thought. I walked in, " Mishy you ok?" I asked him. He sat down on the bed and sighed, " Yeah I'm ok." There was something off about him. He was fine until he left. " You don't seem to be ok." I sat down beside him. He placed his head in his hands, I placed my hand on his knee. He looked over and smiled at me. He pulled me close and kissed me. " Allie do you trust me?" he asked. I looked at him with a questioning look. " Yes of course I do.." He had me scared now. " I'm going to get in the shower, wont you and the boys make breakfast?" He stood up and walked to the bathroom. It was almost 10 am now. I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Jared sat the table for me and Jensen sat out some orange juice for everyone. As I got the food to the table, Misha came in and smiled. " Damn I didn't expect you to make a feast." We all sat down and ate. There was a bit of chatter that happened. But not alot, I couldn't help but think about what happened in the bed room. Jensen cleared the table after everybody got done. Misha stood up and went to grab his laptop. Jared smiled over at me and said " Damn girl that was good. If I keep eating all this food i'm going to get fat." Jensen chuckled, " Make that two of us." 

" Hey Misha how was your run?" Jared asked. Misha didn't answer he didn't even look up from his screen. " Misha.." I said again no answer. " Dmitri." Jensen raised his voice. " Fuck!" Misha yelled. He looked up and you could see the anger in his eyes. " You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he stormed towards the kitchen with the computer. " Misha whats wrong?" Jensen asked worried. He sat the computer down and showed us the screen. There was a photo of us when we were at the bar. Then there was a picture of me at my job, there were so many pictures of me and the guys. We all sat there in silence. Jensen was the first to say something. " So now what are we going to do? We have tried everything to keep her out of the damn spot light." Jensen hit the table. We all jumped at the sounds. " Who knows what other photos they have.." Jared chimed in. My head was spinning, my whole world was flipped upside down. This is what I didn't want. I didn't want none of this. The sound of the guys voices faded, I felt like I was going to be sick. I stood up and took a step then everything went black. I had collapsed. Next thing I know, I felt someone stroking my head. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying with my head on Jareds lap. I started to sit up. " Whoa, take it easy sweetheart." I heard Jared say. " I looked around, " Where are they?" I asked. Jareds jaw clenched, he didn't want to answer me. " Jared where are they?" He sighed, " They left about an hour ago, said they had to take care of somethings." I didn't like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody thanks for reading, unfortunately I don't feel like I can keep this going. So I feel like this should be the end. Please feel free to leave comments tell me how you feel. I'm very open to suggestions. I had writers block for some time now with this story. Hopefully in the future I can continue. Thank you all for reading! Much Love to you all.


	20. Epilogue

I sat down at the table, coffee in hand. Turned the laptop on. I took a sip from my cup, Ding! I clicked down on the message icon. It was from a friend of mine I picked up over the years. We began our friendship online. She was a supernatural fan also, and yes I'm still a fan of the show. 

Hey I got something for you to see

She sent me a link and I clicked on it. I was not ready for what I saw. Tears formed in my eyes. It was the picture of me standing in from of the window with his white button up shirt. At the bottom of the picture said Thank You for everything...

Where did you get this? I sent back to her.

I saw it on his twitter. It wasn't there very long. You know the king of tweet and delete. I saw that and I swear it was you. I wanted to ask you when did this happen and you sneaky Bitch for holding out on me! 

Nah, she doesn't look anything like me. You know well enough I don't like my picture to be taken. Well I'm going to get going. Talk to you later okay? 

Yeah sure. Later 

I couldn't believe that he still has that picture after all this time. Hell its been 6 years since I last talked to them. I mean I kept all the pictures I took with them. But still, I figured that they would have lost them or something by now. I didn't want to go down that memory Lane again, it was to painful. I finished my coffee and went to grab the mail. Bill, junk, junk, hmm not junk. It was a plain white envelope with no return address. I opened it and saw a note. 

Hey sweetheart, 

Thought I would drop you a line and say Hi I know its been so long since we have talked. But I figured that maybe we could meet up somewhere and maybe catch up. If you decide to show, meet me at the restaurant called Toni's. I will be there about 6 pm. I hope to see you soon. 

Much love,

Moose 

My heart pounded in my chest, That old achy feeling started to resurface. I fought so hard to lock it away. Then with one little note that door was smashed to pieces. When the fall out happened, I lost my best friend in the process. It just wasn't fair, My heart and soul was telling me to go see him. I needed this, I needed to know that we were okay. I had about 4 hours to get there if I was going. I went back and fourth about going. Finally I made up my mind that's it I'm going. I tried to keep myself busy around the house so I didn't over think it to much. Finally the time came and I was sitting in the parking lot, trying to get the nerve to go in. The place looked empty, I took a deep breath and opened the car door. I had butterflies in my stomach. Anxiety started to set in, I waked up to the door and opened it. " So Ma'am we are closed for a private function." The host said to me. " I'm suppose to be meeting Mr. Padalecki " I replied. He apologized and ushered me to the table. I was shaking by this time. The host bent down and told Jared his guest have arrived. When he saw me he had the biggest smile on his face. He pulled me in for a hug, and I grabbed a hold of him. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. " I missed you so much Jared." He chuckled, " I missed you too." I sat across from him and couldn't help but smile the whole time. We ordered some wine and just talked forever. We finally order some food, and talked some more. 

Just then Jared phone rang, " Hey I have to take this, I'll be right back." He excused himself and walked towards the door. About 10 mins later he was heading back to the table. He had this odd expression on his face. I looked at him confused, then that's when I saw them. They were laughing and smiling at each other. Jensen stopped like a deer in headlights when he saw me. Misha looked to see what he was looking at. I stood up, Misha had the biggest smile on his face when he walked up to me. He hugged me so tight I thought I was going to burst. He kissed me on the cheek. I kept my eye on Jensen though. He didn't move a muscle. Misha sat down and I walked up to Jensen. " Hi.." I whispered and tears started to run. He pulled me in to his arms and just held me. Every memory came flooding back to me. I held on to him tighter. I was so not prepared for this. But I should have known, Jared would do this.

After the initial shock of everything, we all sat down. Misha and Jensen had placed their order. We all sat there and chatted about everything. Pictures were shown and stories were shared. But it was hard to fight back those old feelings. Every once in a while Jensen and I would lock eyes. Jared sat there and watched us all. He was quite pleased with himself.

6 YEARS AGO

It had been a week since we had seen the photos. Jensen and Misha had made sure they didn't get out to the public. Luckly after some snooping around they had found where the pictures were sent from. They hadn't found any other traces of them being released yet. Which it made things a bit easier, after that the boys didn't give me choice on moving. They decided that, while I was sleeping one night. Jared was even in on it. They had packed a few things to get me by for a couple of days. Booked a flight for all of us and didn't tell me where we were going. When we got to the airport they tried to keep it on the down low as much as possible. Several hours later we arrived in Vancouver. When I started to ask questions, they all were very careful with their answers. We pulled up to this beautiful house. It was set back off the street a little. It was beautiful, it was set up like a cottage. When we all got inside Misha walked up to me, " Do you like it?" He asked me carefully. I just looked at him, " Its beautiful.." I whispered. He smiled and walked outside to grab more stuff. I wondered around the house. it was amazing. It had like 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, A fire place in the living room. An outside pool, and hot tub. Beautiful kitchen, big open rooms. After I got done exploring I found my way back to living room. I saw Misha and Jared sitting there by the fireplace.

I walked beside them and sat down. Jensen walked in with 4 cups, " I made hot chocolate." He was so proud of his self. After he gave everybody their cups, he snuggled down on the floor next to me. It was perfect in all ways imaginable. The next afternoon Jared and I had gone into town and did a little shopping. When we got back, I saw moving trucks. When we got closer I saw that they were carrying in my stuff that I left at home. " Jared why do they have my stuff?" I asked without looking at him. He didn't answer me. I asked him again, still no reply. I was getting irritated now. When I got out of the truck, the movers where closing up and getting ready to leave. I went inside and saw Misha and Jensen. " What is going on?" I questioned them both. They looked at each other and then Misha Spoke. " Welcome home." Wait did he just say welcome home? It took me a second to process what he said. " Hold the fuck up.. Are you meaning to tell me that you moved me?" The more I thought about it the angrier I got. " So you thought this was going to be okay? Did you even think to take in consideration how I would feel.....So you basically kidnapped me and moved me against my will?" Just then Jared walked up to us. " and you knew about this?" I accused him. He bit his lip and nodded his head. " Oh thats just rich, your suppose to be my friend. And you two I don't even know what to call you. I thought we were passed all of this bullshit.." Misha spoke up " Allie please just hear us out." I shook my head and stormed off towards the hall. I felt an arm jerk me back " We did this for your own good, this was the only way we could guarantee your safety. And guess what sweetheart you don't have to pay for this damn house. It was paid for in full so you wouldn't have to worry about anything. Everything we have ever done was for you. But if your to damn stupid to understand that, then I guess we have been wasting out time these last couple of years. All we ever done was try to protect you.." 

" Well news flash I don't need your protection. I was doing just fine before you all walked into my life, It was simple then. But it has been nothing but a mess since day one... " Misha walked up to me and tried to calm me down. " Misha this is all your fault, why did you have to take a chance on me? Why couldn't you have left me be?" Jensens grip on my arm got tighter. " Don't.... You want to know why.... Why we have done everything that we have? Its because for once in our Chaotic life, you brought us something we could look forward too. Not once have you ever tried to see our side? You have been to fucking selfish all you have ever thought about was yourself! We didn't ask you this time because we knew you would say no. But you were to blind to see that everybody you interacted with was planted there. How do you think most of those pictures where taken? They used you to get to us." His Grip loosened up. " You know what, you can't use that as an excuse to lie to me. If you were just straight forward with me, I might would have considered coming here willingly. I'm going into the bedroom and I don't want to see any of you anymore." I stomped my way to the bedroom and slammed the door.

The next morning I walked out to see a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

Allie, 

This will be the last form of contact we will have. Don't worry about us, We are sorry for the mess we have made. All we ever wanted was to make you as happy as you made us. But it seemed I was wrong. I'm not saying every bit of our time was a waste. The truth is, even with all the craziness it was still the best time of my life. I will always remember the good times we did have. I'm going to keep this short, but I wanted you to know something. I love you, more then you will ever know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wish it didn't end like this but you were right. We were fooling ourselves... This is Goodbye.. 

Jensen.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY 

It was coming to an end. We all got up from our table and headed outside. " This was a surprise, a good one..." I smiled at them all. My eyes met Jensens, He smiled at me. Misha took that moment to motion for Jared to follow him. " Jensen.. I.. umm.." He cut me off " Don't its all in the past." He pulled me in for a hug. I took in a deep breath and sighed. " It's good seeing you Allie." He whispered into my ear. When we pulled apart I started to say something but didn't. " I know...I knew a long time ago.. You don't have to say it." He smiled at me. Jensen walked me to my car and opened the drivers side door. I got in and he shut it. I started the engine and shifted into drive. As I pulled away I watched him wipe his eyes.


End file.
